


Childhood Love

by Kity_kool_kat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Love, Mystery, Upcoming Weirdmageddon, Will add tags as I go, came to Gravity falls in the past, flash backs, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kity_kool_kat/pseuds/Kity_kool_kat
Summary: (Reader x Bill Cipher) You and the twins have been sent to Gravity falls. However this will be your second time there but it's been 9 years since then. What will happen to you? What happened 9 years ago? What is bill to you? Find out in this story!





	1. The Beginning

You were out on the bus to gravity falls with both Mable and Dipper fallen asleep, and Mable starting to drool on you shoulder. _At least you haven't felt the chomp of her braces._  You thought.

 

Okay maybe we should probably start from the beginning.

 

Mom and Dad thought it would be a good idea to send us into the nature, instead of playing video games and having sleep overs in California. So they decided to send you and the twins to a place in Oregon named Gravity falls where a supposed great uncle lived...think his name was Stanford. Dipper complained a little, Mabel screamed in utter disbelief that we had a great uncle and (at the time) you didn't really think much of it. That was until Dipper had made the comment that non of us had met the guy, which I kinda had to agree. Until... well I'll just replay the conversation.

 

** Start Conversation before going to Gravity falls **

 

Dipper - "Why do we have to go to Gravity falls?"

 

Mom - "Because we don't want you stuck at home doing nothing."

 

Dipper - "Yeah but we haven't even met Great uncle Stanford before."

 

Dad - "That's true, but (Y/n) has met him."

 

(Y/n) - "Ahhh Dad, I've never met him before."

 

Dad - "Course you have, it was only a few years ago."

 

(Y/n) - "Dad, how old was I at the time of meeting great uncle Stanford?"

 

Dad - "I think you were about 7 years old."

 

(Y/n) - "Dad, I'M 16 I'M NOT GOING TO REMEMBER SOMEONE I MET 9 YEARS AGO!"

 

**(A/N: I'd like to point out that I have personally have had this conversation with my parents, that I met a relative at a really young age and my parents said it only a few years ago. Let me tell you readers, I didn't see that relative for at least 7 years.)**

 

** End Conversation before going to Gravity falls **

 

And that brings us up to speed to what's happening now. As we pass the sign that says welcome to Gravity falls, you could feel a strange heat blow over yourself and wrap you in a bubble. You over look at the twins to make sure that they're ok, they didn't even stir. So you just went back to looking out the window. However you got this strange feeling that of being watched. You look around the bus, the only people that there though were you, the bus driver and the twins, but still couldn't shake off that feeling of being watched.

 

You looked out the window and passed a couple of birch trees, as you pass them however a few random words pop up into your head. And about 4 (well at least you think it was four) names.

 

'Eye'

 

'Triangle'

 

'Axolotl'

 

'Bill Cipher'

 

      'Stanford Filbrick Pines'

 

'Stanley Pines'

 

"Last stop Gravity falls." The bus driver said over the speaker, bringing you out of your daze. You look over at the twins that were still sleeping, Mabel had slobbered your jacket and Dipper was showing his stomach. That's when you got a great idea. You whispered into her ear, "Mabel, Dipper is bedazzling your bag without you."

 

"What?! No one bedazzles something without -huh?!" You just chuckled at her expression, it was a mix of 'What did you that for?,' and 'I'm going to murder you'. "You can hate me later, but I need some help waking up Dippin-dot," you say pointing to you sleeping brother. And in return you received the cutest evil smile in history, in which both of you pounced on your brother and tickled away, making your sibling awaken from his slumber giggling. You grab all your bags down from the over head areas, giving them to people they belonged to, before grabbing your own and the bus stopping in-front of crazy attraction called the 'Mystery hack'. But you found a giant ‘S’ on the ground and realised it was called the ‘Mystery Shack’.  _At least we're at the right place, Mom and Dad said that Stan runs a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack._

 

Anyway you all waved the bus good bye and began your walk towards the Shack. Once arriving with your bags in tow you see a man out front with a fez that had an odd symbol on it, a pair of glasses with an eye patch over one of the lenses, a daggy suit with a red bow tie, black shoes and a walking stick with an 8 ball acting like a handle.  _Yep Dad was right about uncle Stan being a crack pot and Mom was right about him having no fashion sense._ As the crowd dispersed from the front (with much less money in their wallets now than when they went in with) the "crack pot" comes over.  _He’ll either to greet us, or try to take our money._  You thought.

 

"So kids, what brings you to the Mystery Shack? A bunch of tales that put you on the edge of your sit or Mr. Mystery himself?"  _You were right the second time._

 

"Has it been that long you can't remember me Stan?" You ask Stan which your cheekiest grin. His eyes widen and face palms himself in the face (obviously). "Ugh, I didn't think it was today... sorry (Y/n) I didn't recognise you. You've changed a lot in only a few years."

 

"Stan how old was I when I last saw you?" You asked.

 

"Well, I believe you were only 7 years old." He replied.

 

"Stan, I'm 16 years old." You sigh rubbing the bridge of your nose, as it was the same conversation you had with your parents before the summer beginning of summer.

 

**(A/n: This also happened when I re-met this particular family member.)**

 

"Anyway," your uncle began, "Whose these two young people standing next to ya?"

 

"Hi I'm Mable I like ice-cream unicorns glitter sweaters..." soon you ignore the conversation, being the older sister means you've heard this kind of conversation over a million times. Eventually your eyes glaze over the forest around the shack, in which was a lot of thick pine trees. But in the distance you thought you saw a flash of yellow in shape of a triangle. But you soon brought your attention back to the conversation, thinking it was about time to allow Dipper a chance to speak soon.

 

"...puppies people ponies prin-mmmh."  _Yep long enough._ You thought as you brought your hand over Mabel's mouth

 

"Okay Mable, I think Dipper should have a turn to speak." You say to Mable, who in turn just nodded and Stan just smirking.

 

"H-hi, my names Dipper, I like science and the unknown."

 

"Ah, so we have the family protecter and a science nerd." Stan said rolling his eyes when he said nerd. "Hey," you begin, "what's wrong with begin a nerd?"

 

"So (Y/n) are trying to say your a nerd?" Stan says skeptically.

 

"Not really, I would say I've got smarts and wit, but also believe that family is important no matter what." You fire back at Stan, your not going to let Dipper be bullied by anyone, especially by family. To which Stan back off not continuing the conversation, "Ahh," Mable begins before the atmosphere gets too heavy, "Great uncle...you know what that's too long, can we call you Grunkle Stan instead?"

 

"Grunkle? Grunkle. Yeah has a nice ring to it. From now on call me Grunkle Stan and follow me into the shack." To which Mable cheered and we all followed Stanford into the run down shack that you'll call home for the summer.

 

* * *

After Mable, Dipper and yourself got into the attic and set up for the summer (you got your own room your just being a good big sister by helping the twins), you asked Dipper to explore the Shack and by no means go outside. He asked why and told him that you needed to talk to Mable about serious girl stuff, which was true, because Dad told Dipper what happens to boys as they grow up before we left, but Mom thought it was better for me to tell Mable instead of her. So he left the room without saying another word.

 

"So what's up (Y/n)? Are you going to tell me you like someone?" Mable said with full excitement. "Oh I wish, but Mom wanted me to tell you what could happen this summer."

 

"Is it about Puberty? Pooberty ha I'm so funny."

 

"Yeah, you could link it to that." You say sitting on Mabel's bed. "So mom thinks this is going to happen because it happened around this time at my and her age. But every girl is different."

 

"So I can start puberty early?" She asked with a shin in her eyes.

 

You just sighed,  _this is going to be harder than I thought._ "Mable, you know that particular day when I have a bucket of ice-cream to myself in my room and I tell everyone to stay away from me, not to touch me etc etc, around last year?"

 

"Yeahhh?" Mable says with a questioning look.

 

"Well...you see gir- wait" you say as a person outside catches your attention.  _Don't be Dipper, or I'll kill him...not literally._ It was Dipper and he was running into the forest with a teenaged girl, maybe a year older or two than you, with red hair.  _God I tell him not to go outside and he does the complete opposite._ "Sorry Mable, but I need to go after your brother. Can you help me?"

 

She nodded. "Of course, we need to make sure sir Dippin sauce doesn't get lost after all." You then nod back and race down the stairs going into the forest, passing Grunkle Stan (who you'll have a word with later) and a giant, hairless, gopher with a green, question mark t-shirt.

 

Mable ran ahead and before you could stop her, you tripped and fell, badly hurting the front of your leg. However, you didn't have time to scream though, as you kept tumbling until your back hit a tree, hard, taking some wind from your lungs. You just stayed there, eyes closed and taking in huge amounts of air, while trying to disassociate yourself from the pain.

 

Eventually you were able to open your eyes, you looked around as much as you could. You couldn't see the shack. You looked at your wounds your hands were fine, a couple scratches here and there, but what got you shocked was your right leg. From your knee to your ankle, everything was bloody but luckily it wasn't cut open, just badly grazed. You tried to get up but the pain was just too much. You used your jacket that you wore, ripping pieces off it to make a temporary bandage. You then looked around for something to support you, the trees were too far apart and none of the branches close to you were the height that you needed nor study enough to support your weight on.

 

The sun was starting to set and it was getting a little chilly, you knew this could be the end, with the creatures of the night soon to come and your bad leg, you wouldn't be able to run. You were stuck. You wanted to scream, yell, do anything to help you get away from that place. Instead you let your silent tears roll down your cheeks and placed your head on your good knee. Soon you heard a twig right in front of you 'snap', slowly you lift your head from your knee to see very odd man.

 

He wore tuxedo with the colour scheme yellow, white and black. He had black gloves, boots, pants and his sleeves were black, wore a white under shirt and a yellow tail coat with a brick pattern on it. Half his hair was black, the other a yellow and upon his head was a...floating...top hat. He had a cat like pupil and the eye (that could be seen) was gold. The other was covered by his hair, but you swore you sore something special about it. And he seemed a little familiar.

 

You just looked at him in gratitude, fear and curiosity. You wanted to ask if he could help you, but before you could say anything the words that you heard on the bus, rushed into your head once more, only this time more frantically.

 

"Run."

 

"Hide."

 

"Get out there."

 

"Triangle."

 

"Evil."

 

"Danger."

 

**"Bill Cipher."**

 

 **"It would seem you already know who I am.** " The guy in front of you said with an odd grin. "P-pardon?" You asked frightened of what was going on. The words seemed to speak only louder and faster as the seconds flew by, but the faster they came the more painful it was to bear. You looked at man, he seemed to hold a look of concern. You only said two words before the world turned dizzy.

 

"Help...me."

 

And before you blacked out and hit (what you amused was) the ground, you heard the man speak again.

 

**"Of course, my dear cherry blossom."**

 

You were going ask he meant but the world turned black before you even had the chance.


	2. Vhfuhwv dqg srzhu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! Thank you so much for reading this story, considering its my first story in the Gravity Falls fandom, I didn't expect so much recognition for it. I'm hoping to release more chapters on a weekly basis, because currently (for me) it's summer break. So I'll have more time on my hands... unless you count getting ready for my senior years. Let's get back to the story...

_Mom and Dad were always too busy taking care of Dipper and Mabel that they forgot a lot of things, mainly you. However, there was one thing you did know, and that was you never hated Dipper and Mabel, heck you loved the responsibility of being a big sister. Mabel's personality was that of a over energised 3 year old, which was a good thing, Dipper was almost the same, but he would always think about the consequences of his actions. Now at the age of 7 and summer rolling in your parents thought it was a good idea to send you to a place in the middle of nowhere. You complied, taking the bus to Gravity Falls, alone. However you felt something weird when coming in, like a hot bubble was wrapped around you, but it didn't burn._

_You had come off the bus and were looking for the place called The Mystery Shack. But when you went to go in it was locked, you saw a sign and it said 'closed'. You tried to go in the other side but it was locked to. "Hello?" You called out hoping to catch someones attention that was inside, as you could hear a person snoring and the television running. "HELLO!!!" You heard a crash and a grumble, then the door opened to a smelly, old man. He looked at you, "What do you want kid? I'm trying to watch the news."_

_"Don't you know who I am?" You asked. Your parent's hadn't even told you the name of the person you were going to stay with, but it seemed they hadn't even told the person who were staying with your name. "It's me," you began, "(Y/n) Pines, daughter of (M/n) and (F/n) Pines."_

_"Ah, I see so your the kid that's going to stay with me for the summer. I'm your Great uncle Stanford, but you can call me Grunkle Stan." He said with a stretched out hand, which you took. "Thanks, but I feel more comfortable calling you Stan, if that's OK with you?"_

_He shrugged like he didn't care, "Meh, whatever rocks your boat. Now let me show you your new room" And with that he grabbed your heavy luggage and took you by the hand._

_'This is going to be an interesting summer.' You thought._

* * *

You awoke on a dusty couch, with the sun shinning in your eyes and three blurry figures staring at you. As your eyes adjusted, you were able to recognise the three staring at you, Mabel, Dipper and Stan. Each of their faces plastered with their own worried look.

”What’s up guys?” With that you were tackled into a bear hug by the twins. “Oh (Y/n),” Mabel began with tears running down her face, “We were so worried about you and when I couldn’t find you we thought something supernatural happened.”

”MABEL!!!!” Dipper said. OK, now you were confused, Dipper wouldn’t usually yell at Mabel unless he was hiding one of two things.

1\. He had a crush on someone and Mabel knew...so she would tease him. OR

2\. He was hiding a secret, that Mabel knew, and it would put people in danger. (Which is highly unlikely)

”So by supernatural Mabel, do you mean...” You began with a wide grin, then turning towards Dipper, “whose the supposed crush then?” Mabel just laughed and Dipper blushed. “N-no one.” He exclaimed, he was trying to cover his tracks, so you didn’t go any further on that particular subject. Stan seeing that you were OK went back inside. 

“So then what do you mean supernatural then?” You said giving Dipper an inquisitive look. He looked towards Mabel, you were guessing that he was pleading towards Mabel for help. Mabel just gave him a look that said, ‘if you don’t tell her I will’ kind of look. So he just sighed, looked towards you and said, “follow me & Mabel to our room and I will tell you what you need to know.” And with that he and Mabel went to the door and he looked behind him, to make sure that you were following him. You got up and went to the door before looking back. You had this feeling that you were being watched, but after seeing nothing for a good two minutes you left to follow the twins upstairs. Unbeknownst to you, you were being watched by a triangle with a top hat and bow tie.

* * *

Once upstairs and with the twins they claimed that in the time you were gone they had:

1\. Discovered a mysterious book (which they showed to you)

2\. Mabel found her first boyfriend, his name was Norman and that turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. 

3\. Dipper became so paranoid that he thought Norman was a Zombie. (Mabel added that bit in)

4\. Mabel was kidnapped by the gnomes and they tried to force her to become their queen. 

5\. Dipper saved her, only for the gnomes to chase them as a bigger gnome. 

6\. Mabel saved the day with a leaf blower she used during kissing practise. AND

7\. Stan had been ‘kind’ to give the twins each one item from the stock, because it was full. Giving Mabel a grappling hook and Dipper a Pine tree hat. 

“All in all, you kids had a pretty eventful day.” You said, Dipper looked at you with a gleam in his eyes. “So (Y/n) do you belive us?” 

“Of course I belive you, I’ve had a feeling that this town was strange. Heck, I wouldn’t doubt that unicorns and mermaids exist in this town.” You said and gave them a group hug, “And we’re going to discover them together.” Finishing the hug, you asked to have a closer look at book. Dipper seeing no trouble in that you want to have a look through it, he then willingly gives the book to you. 

You were amazed about how much detail had gone into the book, from zombies to ghosts to unicorns and fairies. Even the illustrations were amazing. What got you scared though was a page filled with complete black and red writing that almost looked like blood. It said ‘DO NOT SUMMON’ and the name of the creature that the author was so afraid of... **Bill Cipher**. You let the book fall from your hands and stumbled back on to Mabel’s bed. Dipper rushed off towards the book to see what got you scared, while Mabel rushed over to you to somewhat comfort you. Dipper looked at the page, then at you, he kept doing this a couple of times until he got the courage to ask you the question you were dreading to answer. “(Y/n) do you know this creature?” 

You tried to lie, but your siblings knew when you were lying, so you decided to tell them the truth. “I don’t know who he is, but I’ve heard his name more than once today, I’d say his very dangerous.” He nodded acknowledgeing that what you had said wasn’t a lie and turned to you to read the page. Most of it you had read before, except the end. Dipper read it out loud, “...And under no circumstances make a deal with this dream demon.” 

You looked at Mabel, she had fallen asleep during Dipper’s explaination. So you just tucked her into bed. “Dipper I think you should also hit the hay as well.” He gave a curt nod before laying down in bed as well leaving the book beside him. You didn’t think it would be the safest there so you picked it up and gave to him, he looked at you confused. “Dipper, I have a feeling that someone wants this book and not for good either. Hide it somewhere you’ll always be able grab instantly.” He gave another curt nod before hiding it under his pillow, you gave him a kiss on his forehead with the Big Dipper constellation on it. It seemed to slightly glow under the moon light. You turned off the lamp and turned off the big light in the room.

“Good night Dipper.”

”Good night (Y/n).” And with that you left the room to begin your own night time routine. You had begun it really early, but you were really tried from all the events of the day. From you coming to Gravity falls, the ‘talk’ with Mabel, you falling and grazing your leg, meeting a strange man in yellow and that strange memory. You went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, you then looked at you leg and were kind of confused, _shouldn’t it hurt?_  You thought, _after all it should take a good week or two to fully heal._ You took off the make shift bandage and threw in the bin before you looked at you leg. It was completely healed, _that’s IMPOSSIBLE!!!!_  

 **“Nothing is impossible when I’m around blossom.”**  Said a mysterious voice from behind you. You turned around to find the strange yellow man from earlier. “How...When-“

 **“Whoa, cherry, cherry, cherry, one question at a time.”**  Said the mysterious man as he smirked mischievously. “Um...Ok. Uh...Who are you?” With this question being said you noticed that everything around you was colourless except you and the man. **“Huh...you really don’t remember who I am. I’m not surprised but a bit saddened if anything.”** He exclaimed with a taunting pout on his lips,  **”ANYWHO names Bill Cipher.”**

You blinked, scared of what he might do to you, “You mean THE Bill Cipher?” 

**“The one and only.”**

“Aren’t you suppose to be...I don’t know...a talking triangle with a top hat and bow tie?”

**“Look, toots, I’m allowed to take any form I wish. Besides the last time we meet I changed into this useless meat sack for you, because you had said it looked slightly kinder.”**

“And let me guess, I was seven years old and had come to gravity falls during the summer?” You sighed, “Look, Bill, I don’t remember what happened when I was seven, and truly I don’t think I want to remember.” 

You spoke the truth during the first few years of school and summer had been the worst, all you remember was getting into trouble a lot and being bullied. It wasn’t even your fault. **(A/N: This actually happened, I don’t remember my first three years of schooling and I don’t want to.)**

 **”Yeah, I know all that had happened in your past, even what happened during your summer when you were here.”** You looked at him in surprise. _If he knew me in my past maybe he can tell me why I had forgotten about my first summer away from my family._ But he had seemed to have read your mind and shook his head. “Ah why are you shaking your head?” 

**“Ah, right sorry forgot you don’t remember me. I can read minds...so no I won’t tell you about your past.”**

“Aw why not?” He just chuckled.

 **”Don’t worry my Cherry Blossom, you’ll remember in your own time, besides it’s fun to watch people to try and figure out what’s going on by themselves.”** He said as a pout was placed on you lips. He spoke again in a more serious tone.  **“Besides I wanted to give something to you this, you lost it about seven years ago.”**  And then he placed a golden necklace within your palm. It had a golden triangle charm on it, with what you assumed was a diamond in the centre. It kinda looked the Illuminati but also very familiar. “Thankyou.” You said as you placed around your neck.

 **“Well,”** Bill Cipher said as he looked at a pocket watch that appeared out of no where,  **“it’s about time that you got to bed.”** And with that you were staring at the foggy mirror. You relised that you left the shower running and had a quick 5 minute shower. You got out and saw what was written on the mirror. ‘Go down stairs to the vending machine for one more serect to be revealed.’ You got dressed quickly and went down stairs to the vending machine, by now it was one o’clock in the morning but you didn’t care. You went down and waited by the machine. A few minutes later Stan came out of the machine from a serect passage of some sorts. He looked exhausted, but when he looked at you his expression turned from tried to nervous. “Hey (Y/n)...Ah...w-what are you doing down here so late?” The voice from earlier came back:

_‘He is not Stanford, He is Stanley.’_

“Stan..ley.” You played with the words on your lips softly. But even so Stan heard every word. “H-how do you know my name?” He looked at you confused and scared. You were done with serects, right now you wanted answers.

”Stan explain what’s down there and I’ll talk about how I know your name.” He sighed in defeat, punched in a code, which you’d ask him later for and went down into the passage way, to discuss what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: I think this will be a good story. And the code of the top is written in the cesaer cipher. Anyway what do you guys think?
> 
> Bill: I think it needs more me in it.
> 
> Author: Yeah but it’s not only based around you it’s also based around (Y/n). Not everything is based around you Dorito Demon.
> 
> Bill: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?
> 
> Author: I better run, next chapter will have more Wendy and creppy Gideon.


	3. Glvfryhulqj (vrph ri) wkh wuxwk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author comes out from behind a bush, after checking the coast is clear*  
> Author: So hey guys I know I’m really early but it must be a plus that I finished the chapter early :P. So I’ve decided that I’d follow the the original story line, because I got more ideas, but they followed the storyline. So no Gideon or Wendy just yet. But until then I better hide from Bill.  
> Bill: Oh, author~ Where are you?~  
> Author: So enjoy while I run from Bill.  
> *Author then climbs up a tree to hide from Bill*

You went down the slightly dark corridors of the secret passage, with Stan (of course) leading the way. We came up to a elevator, to which Stan put in another code that seemed to make the elevator doors open. Stan stood to the side, gesturing for you to go in first, which you did....but while still keeping a close eye on Stan. He then went in, pressed a button and the elevator went down to the third floor, opening to a bunch of werid, scientific equipment. 

He step out first with you following closely behind, but you eventually began to get side tracked and looked at all the gear within the room. _Some of these symbols...it’s like someone fused magic and science together, whatever they were doing must have been dangerous._ “(Y/n), would like to take a seat?” Stan said while he brought over a second chair to a desk. You sat down on the chair and sternly looked at him. “Now, Stan, would you mind telling me what all this is? And if I’ve ever been down here before?” 

“Well, first off, you’ve never been down here, not even when you were seven.” Stan said as he scratched the back of his head. “AND?” You said gesturing to all the wacky gear. “And here’s my story about what all this is...” He told you that he had a twin brother Stanford Pines. They were identical twins, but Standford was more brainy that him. During a visit when Stan came to Stanford’s home, or what is now called the mystery shack, he and Standford had a fight. Stan, by accident, had started the portal and his brother got sucked into it, after throwing a mysterious book at him. So for the last thirty years his been looking for a way to re-open the portal, but hasn’t been able to. So instead his been looking for the books, but hasn’t been able to find them. “And that about explains it.”

”So your telling me,” You began, “That your real name is Stanley Pines, you took the real Stanford’s name so that you can pay for his bills and during that time you’ve been rebuilding a portal that could destory the world itself.”

”That’s about it...WAIT it could destroy the world?” Stan asked with his eyes almost popping out. “Yes, Stan and if what your saying is true, your lucky that this portal didn’t create a rift at the time, who knows what could have happened?” You said as you paced around in deep thought.

”A rift?” He asked. _God sometimes I forget that not everyone is as brainy as me and Dipper._ You thought. “A rift is like a tear. For example, if you have a tear in a stuffed animal, the stuffing comes out. A rift is worse though, it can make a ‘tear’ happen in between dimensions, causing anything from their side to come over here.”

”Huh, I miss judged you nerds, I completely understand were your coming from, but my brothers in there. Can you help me?” You looked at him and stared right into his eyes. And said, “No.” He looked heartbroken, “I’m sorry Stan, but if I help it would be putting the twins in danger.” You said sadly, you didn’t add that you had a feeling that there was more to the portal than what he was saying.

“So are you going to tell people about it?” He asked fearfully, you looked at him. You couldn’t comprehend what it is was like to have your family so far away from you that you couldn’t see them, but you knew it must have been painful for him. You sighed and looked him in the eyes, “I said I wouldn’t help you, but I never said I would tell anyone.” You said with a mischievous grin. Stan gave you a big hug, and whispered “thankyou,” into your ear. You hugged back for about 30 seconds before pulling away from the hug. 

“Well, I better get some sleep or I’ll be dead in the morning.” You said, and started heading towards the elevator. “OH WAIT!” Stan yelled and you turned around to face him. “How did you know my proper name?” He asked, you contemplated in telling him the truth, to which you did. “For some reason the name just...well...popped into my head.” You said getting into the elevator as fast as you could to avoid anymore questions. You walked into your room and flopped onto the bed, welcoming in the darkness as you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_You walked out of the attic, that Stan had prepared for you, and went down the stairs. Since the shack...or should you say hack...anyway the shack was closed for the rest of the day meaning you had about a good three to four hours of daylight. You walked to the couch that was outside and just sat there, looking into the forest and eventually closing your eyes in enjoyment. You were enjoying the calming forest when all of a sudden you felt uncomfortable...like you were being watched. You opened your eyes and looked into the forsest, but there was nothing. ‘Strange,’ you thought. But you closed your eyes yet again and leaned into the couch._

_That was until you felt the weight shift on the couch. Now you thought it was Stan, so when you opened your eyes you were surprised to see a boy around the same age as you sitting right next to you, you screamed and lept up off the couch, landing onto your butt. The mysterious stranger just laughed at your reaction, while you fiddled with your trainglaur necklace around your neck, nervously. “W-who,” you began, “who are you?”_

_His yellow cat like eyes seemed to flash...um, you think it was called mischief...before returning to a genuine look of happiness. He bowed before taking out his hand for a handshake, to which you took. He didn’t seem too suspicious, the only werid thing about him would be his hair and eyes. He wore a bright yellow sweater and a pair of black jeans. He brought his lips to your hand and kissed it._

_**“The Names Bill Cipher, Kiddo.”** He said, you just stared at him, both werided out and surprised at what he had done,  **“And please, call me a friend.”**_

* * *

You awoke with a start, you were covered in a cold sweat. It felt as if you were tossing and turning all night, but still managed to get a good night sleep. As you calmed down you examined the room, it looked like whoever’s room it was before absolutely loved the supernatural and the weird, there were so many things in that room that were odd and that included the carpet, to which you got rid of before entering the room as it had a creepy vibe to it. 

As your heart slowed and the fear drained you remembered the last two dreams you’ve had.  _So my parents were right I have been here before and I have meet Bill before...but he called me a friend. I THOUGHT DREAM DEMONS DIDN’T HAVE FRIENDS._  You got up and out of bed and looked at your watch...5:30. You didn’t need anymore sleep and you didn’t want to think about your dreams any more, so you got dressed and went down the stairs into the kitchen to make the twins favourite breakfast meal, pancakes. 

After a while of preparing the batter Mabel was the first to waltze into the kitchen, you greeted her before you started cooking the pancakes. Soon Stan came in grumpily asking for you to hurry it up, before sitting at the table and talking to Mabel. But when Dipper came down the stairs he looked exhausted. You walked up to him after finishing the last of the pancakes. “Dipper, did you have a nightmare?” You asked genuinely concerned, it was usually you that had the nightmares on the first night away from home. He looked at you wearily and nodded, then he sat himself down at the table and you brought over all the pancakes. Stan wolfed them down, while Mabel...you didn’t know what Mabel was doing, but if you had to guess, she was probably making her morning Mabel juice. 

“So what happened in this nightmare?” You asked as you brushed some of the hair was from his face to reveal his birth mark, but as you touched the constellation you saw images of an apocalyptic world. All manner of werid creatures were either trying to fight and kill you or were running away from the danger. But then you looked up at the sky. It was not only red but had a giant tear in the sky shaped like a ‘X’. But you could see a creature shaped like a triangle with a top hat and bow tie. “Bill?” Was all you said before the images faded away and you saw Dipper was looking at you. “D-did you see my dream (Y/n)?” He asked quietly, so he wasn’t heard by Stan or Mabel.

You just looked at Dipper before saying...

”I think I just did.” You replied, “but I don’t know how I was able to. Let’s not think about it and eat our pancakes.” So you and Dipper began to eat your pancakes, while Mabel continued to strike conversations with you, Dipper and Stan. And soon Mabel and Dipper were having a syrup race, to which Mabel cheated on but still won either way. 

Once all the pancakes were done, you brought all the cutlery to the sink as you began to wash them. It was then when Stan began to speak to all three of you, “so knuckleheads, you know what day it is?” You all looked at each other.

”Is it Mazel tov!?” Mabel replied exictedly.

”Um...Happy anniversary?” Dipper said questioningly.

”I’m going to guess...our first day at the the shack?” You said with a slight smile. Stan just looked at you with a unamused smile. “Non of you got it right,” he said, “But today’s family fun day, were cuttin’ off work and having one of those bonding-type deals.” He said while getting up from his seat. “Will it be a safe bonding or an illegal bonding?” You asked Stan, as you had this small nagging feeling that he was up to no good. “It’ll be safe. Now who wants to put on these blindfolds while I drive?” Stan asked.

”YAY!” Screamed the twins, “Wait what?” You said, as you looked at Dipper who had an expression that he realised what he had just gotten himself into. “Oh come one (Y/N), it will be fun.” Stan said as he tried to reason with you. “I’m not getting my butt in that car while your driving, you can barely walk straight. If were going anywhere I’m driving.” You said to Stan, as you had gotten your driving license but didn’t have a car, which was why you took the bus down to Gravity Falls. “No I’ll drive.” He said before walking into the door frame, “OK I change my mind, you drive.” And he handed you the keys to car while he got a picnic basket and got a few other things as well. The twins then got into the car and put on their blindfolds. You got in car and started the car up when Stan got in the car. Then went off to who knows where, once everyone had their seatbelts on. _This will be a day to remember._  You thought as you followed Stan’s horrible directions.

But as you drove down to...well wherever you were going, Stan turned on the radio, to which you turned off and him looking at you with an unamused look. “Hey why’d turn off the radio, kid?”

”You know those unsaid car rules? Driver picks if they have music in the car or not...and I drive without music in the background.” Reason being that the last time you had a good song in the car, your foot was on the accelerator and it accidentally tapped to the beat. You were lucky enough not to hit the car in front, but it scared your parents big time. From then on it was best not to have any music in the car. “Well I own the car and I say music.” He then put the music back on and cranked up the volume. Now while you were having a radio dispute, the twins were having fun with their ‘highten’ senses. You two argued about the radio for so long (with Stan giving you directions) that you didn’t even notice you’d had arrived at your destination, Gravity Falls Lake. 

As you got out to look at the lake though you heard Bill’s voice in your heard. **“Oi, Cherry Blossom, come to-“** It then kinda cut off and came back on, almost like static on a telephone. He then continued,  **“-I need to tell you something so be there...fake Nessie comes along.”** It then cut off all together,  _So I have to be somewhere, but where?_ You thought. And again the Bill’s voice came into your head, but with even worse static. 

**“...be...nd...the...fall...cave.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Author is still hiding in the tree, either Bill knows where she (yeah I’m a girl) and wants to spook her or doesn’t actually know where she is.*  
> Author: So guys I’m still stuck in this tree, but thanks so much for liking my story, hopefully I can release another chapter by Christmas but no promises.  
> Bill: Oh Kitty~ where are you~?  
> Author: But for now I’m hanging in this tree, stay tuned for an adventure with the Gobblewonker.  
> *Bill pops out of nowhere behind the Author in the tree*  
> Bill: BOO!  
> Author: AHHHH!  
> *Author accidentally falls off branch and is now hanging for her life*  
> Author: Well until next time, I’ll just be hanging around.
> 
> (Posted 22/12/2018)


	4. D-a-r-o-r-w-o dqg klv vhfuhwv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author is still hanging onto the tree while Bill taunts her*  
> Author: Ok guys, I’m really sorry that I didn’t come out with a chapter last week on Christmas, however to those who like to complain, I did say that there was no promises. Also, soon after Christmas I soon became super busy with my family, mainly my younger cousins. Then I had a stroke of writers block and well...lets just say that I had a lot to do in one week.  
> *Bill looks at Author in shock*  
> Bill: You did that all while you were in a tree?  
> *Author irratated*  
> Author: ...Nope not ready to break the fourth wall.  
> *Author sees Mabel swinging with her grappling hook. Author lets go and Mabel catches her. All this happens and Bill just looks at Author with shock and surprise*  
> Author: Thanks Mabel.  
> Mabel: GRAPPLING HOOK!!!  
> Author: Enjoy this weeks chapter.
> 
> (Sorry this is late)

_Now let’s try to decode that message,_ you thought as you and the twins made their way to the lake, with Stan leading the way for the twins. Stan pulled off their blindfolds saying a tremendous (and badly said), ‘Ta-da’ that made even you cringe. You looked at him with eye brows raised. “What, it’s fishing season.” 

“What are you playing at old man?” Dipper said skeptically and as much as you wanted to agree with him, Stan really looked like he just wanted some family time together. Stan said exactly what you were thinking, adding that he would usually do it alone because non of his fishing buddy’s ‘liked’ or ‘trust’ him, to their defence you understood, considering that Stan was a con man. And you were about to agree with him to go on his fishing trip...that was until you leaned over the side of the dock and saw the boat that he was planning for us to travel in, along with a really old joke book. You shuddered to what it would be like to stuck on that rickety boat with Stan’s bad jokes all day, that was until a crazy old man started yelling something crazy, “I SEEN IT! The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrbdoodles away.” Then he did a jig, _Ok this man is either crazy as hell or his onto something._

”Aww... He’s doing a happy jig!” Mabel said cutely, _Yeah, no, don’t think so. No matter how crazy the man is, if there is danger they run._ “NOOO! It’s a jig of grave danger!” He said, _called it._ But as he was saying this a young man, that looked very similar to the older man, came up and started spraying him with a spray bottle, _that’s it._ You thought and run up to the guy spraying the old man, grabbing the spray bottle off of him. Everyone looked at you in shock, even the man who was getting sprayed looked shocked. “HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE ELDERLY!!!” You yelled, he steped back in surprise.”B-b-but he was scaring my customers.” He said cowardly, as if he was trying to defend himself. “SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPRAY HIM LIKE HIS A DOG, NO!!! HE MAY BE CRAZY BUT HIS STILL HUMAN, YOU KNOW WHAT?!” You yelled and picked up the man and turned towards the forest, “I’M LEAVING.” And with that you walked into the forest. 

A little way out you put the old man down, “Sorry about that, I hate when people are disrespectful towards the elderly.” You told him, “No problem young lady, however that was my son you were talking to.” 

“Say, I haven’t introduced myself, the names (Y/N) Pines,” you said and held out your hand, he took it gingerly and took off his hat. “Names McGucket, don’t remember my first name though, so people just call me old man McGucket.” With that he put his hat back on and added, “oh and we’ve meet before about nine years ago, when you were seven.” You blinked at him and groaned. _Does everyone know who I am from when I was seven?!_

As you talked to McGucket, Bill’s voice came into your head but it was very painful. **“Oi Cherry blossom would you hurry it up, I don’t have eternity...no wait, I do have eternity. But, either way get you butt behind the Falls.”** And with that the voice was gone along with the pain. You look towards McGucket, he might be crazy, but his been around Gravity Falls a lot longer than you have. “Hey McGucket,” with that he turns to look towards you, “do you know a way behind the falls.” He then looked you crazily, “I sure tooten do, it’s where my contraption is, follow me.”

And with that you follow him towards the lake, only this time we didn’t go through the main entrance. As I was following him, he would often turn around to make sure I was following him and didn’t get lost. I don’t blame him, if there are crazy gnomes around here, who knows what else there could be. As time passed I heard the rushing of water, _I guess we’re getting closer_. As I thought this, McGucket made a sharp turn and then we were in front of a cave enterance. Above the cave entrance it had some strange markings, but under that was two symbols, an Illuminati that was shaped like Bill and a single cherry blossom flower. As you carefully examined the runes, McGucket was looking around in his pockets for a flashlight. Luckily you always brought a flashlight with you **(A/N: I know that mobile phones have a flashlight function, 9/10% of the time, but just role with it)** and gave it to McGucket. He said thanks as he lead you down deeper into the cave. 

You and McGucket then stopped at a small lagoon within the cave. Now YOU didn’t stop to look at the cave or the lagoon, you stopped because a creature that looked like the fabled Irish monster was in the lagoon, and McGucket didn’t even bat an eye that it. Either he knew something you didn’t or he’s even blinder than Stan. “Say hello to my contraption,” said McGucket as he leaned onto the beast, “the Gobblewonker.”

”Hang on,” you began, “your saying that this machine is what ‘ate’ your boat? Why lie?” You asked, you really need some answers. 

“Now hang on (Y/N),” he said, “I never said that I ate my own fishing boat, which I did not. And second you don’t know how much us old timers have to do to get some quality time with our family.” 

**“Yeah, yeah, yeah, very sentimental. Now kick him out of that cave, we need a bit of a chat.”** There is was again the voice and the pain. _Fine._ You thought. “McGucket maybe you should prove them wrong by scaring a couple of them.” And he smiled at the idea. “That’s a great idea, thanks (Y/N).” And with that he went into the Gobblwonker and the contraption slowly sank into the lagoon. 

After about two minutes after he was gone the cave shook violently, you thought that it was an earthquake so you sat on the ground hoping whatever this was would pass. But suddenly the cave was filled with a bright light, so bright that you had shield your eyes. Once the light had died down to something that was bearable you opened your eyes to find... _A FLOATING DORITO?!?!_ **“Oi, Cherry, I am highly offended that remark, I’m a triangle, not a food.”** Said the D-Triangle, _Hang on, I recognise that electronic voice...BILL!?_ **“Oh boy, you catch on quick. Yep it’s me, in the inter-dimensional flesh.”**

You were shocked that one of your oldest friends, not including Mabel and Dipper, was actually a three sided shape. “Ah anyway,” you said trying to change the subject and get out of there as quick as you could, “why did you call me?” He looked at you, slightly amused before transforming into his human formed, which didn’t phase you what so ever. **“Well you see,”** He said as he began to circle you, **“I saw something very interesting this morning.”**  He then stayed out of your line of sight. “Oh yeah, what might that be?” You said nervously, the way he was acting was as if it was a game between prey and predator.   **“Y** **ou,”**  He said while grabbing your wrist and turning you around to face him,  **“** **Went** **into** **Pinetree’s** **mind** **and** **saw** **that** **dream** , **didn’t** **you?”** He had this ‘I know you did’ look so you didn’t respond for a good few seconds. You then replied with...”I don’t know.” 

He let go of your wrist. “Now Bill, if you’d be so kind to answer some of my questions.” He began to laugh in an evil matter. **“I don’t answer questions for free, only to friends.”**  He said as he rolled in laughter. “Oh yeah?” You said, as you knew you had the upper hand in the in this. “I thought you said for me to call you a friend.” He stopped and then realised his mistake. **“Fine, ask away.”** He said reluctantly. “I know that your a dream demon. So did you cause my brother’s nightmare?”

**“Yes I messed with your brother’s head, happy?”**

“No, I still have 2 more questions. Why did you mess with his head? And how did I see his dream?” 

**“Well, your brother had a bit of paranoia before he went to sleep. So I wanted to mess with him a bit. To answer the other question, I think you may have some of my powers.”**

“Wait, how do I have your powers?”

**“Do you really think that an object won’t have any significance if it’s held by a demon? No, I might accidentally blast the thing a few years ago. Luckily it didn’t break, but something was off about it.”** He said without looking into your eyes.

”OK, so I have some of your powers. And last question, are you the reason why I don’t have my memories?” He didn’t answer and instead looked at the wall. “Bill?” He looked like he was deep in thought. But soon the world around both of you wavered. **“Sorry, doll, but it’s time to wake up.”** But before you could understand what was going on, the world stopped wavering and a pink fog like substance started to surrounded the both of you. **“WHAT DOES THAT BIG, PINK, FRILLY WANT?!”**  And the cave began to fade into the pink fog that surround you. Soon you couldn’t find a trace of the cave and began float within this strange and new place. It felt strange to float, it was almost like you were in a tub of water and you could breathe. As much you were enjoying this strange and new experience, Bill however had a distasteful look on his face, the only thing you couldn’t understand was why.

Soon enough...eh... maybe two to three minutes, a giant pink creature came floating towards you and Bill. “Whoa.” You exclaimed, _he_ _kinda_ _looked_ _like_ _that_ _Mexican_ _walking_ _fish..._ _what_ _was_ _it’s_ _name_ _again_. “Axolotl.”  _Yeah, that’s what it’s nam- WAIT WHAT!?_ Bill just sighed pitfully at your reaction to the big frilly’s power.  **“(Y/N), this is the Axolotl, the being who is more powerful then I. However he uses his power for good, which is booooorrriiing.”** You looked at the Axolotl and then at Bill. The Axolotl then cleared his throat and began to speak. “If you wish to know more about me, the voices within your head give another clue you see. But now you may ask one question each, but be careful on what knowledge you seek.” You nodded to his cryptic message, but about 2 things were obvious, he was the voice that you could hear in your head, and that you could only ask one question. You looked to Bill, he looked furious, his once bright yellow and white clothes were now a deadly red and black. Even his hair had changed colour. You thought about your question for a moment while looking at Bill,  _he hasn’t told me a thing about him and every so often he gives off this ‘Your dead look.’ I wonder..._ ”Um, Mr. Axolotl, would mind telling me everything you know of Bill Cipher?” 

Bill was in shock, he didn’t seem to want you to know the answer, so he tried to come over to you so that you wouldn’t hear anything...only to hit a invisible force field. You were now only with the Axolotl in front of you while Bill was trying to break, whatever was keeping him out. The Axolotl smiled kindly at you before reciting an interesting poem, but what was werid was that it felt less like a poem and more of a prophecy:

Sixty degrees that come in three.

Watches from within birch trees.

Saw his own dimension burn.

Misses home and can’t return.

Says he’s happy. He’s a liar.

Blame the arson for the fire.

If he wants to shirk the blame,

He’ll have to invoke my name.

One way to absolve his crime.

A different form, a different time.

And that was it before the force field shattered and the Axolotl giving you a hug. You didn’t know what was going on but you relised that Bill, was angry. And I mean really angry. He had changed from his human form, turning into his nacho chip formed and tried to hurt you and the Axolotl in a blinded rage. The Axolotl knew you were in danger and he used his power to bring you back to the world of reality. You awoke on the ground, you were still in the Mindscape, but slowly colour was returning to the world you once had left. Soon enough a boat had it’s way into the lagoon, along with McGucket’s contraption. The contraption had gotten stuck and kept thrashing around causing a few rocks to fall from the ceiling. You hadn’t been seen by the machine or the people in the boat. You walked up to them as they were taking photos of McGucket’s machine, that was until a big rock fell on it’s head and the machine seemed to stop moving. Now that you were closer you noticed that it was Dipper, Mabel and the Gopher dude that worked at the shack. 

As they went to discover that the Gobblewonker was a bit of a hoax, you decided to sit on the ledge and watch their reactions. It went from confused to sad, as they held badly made hats and the Gopher dude made a really bad joke. You heard machinery and shook your head,  _McGuket hasn’t learned anything has he,_  as you knew that he was working on something new. You walked up to the twins and GD (Gopher Dude), deciding to give them a little spook. “BOO!” And all of them started to scream, the only one not screaming was McGucket as he had seen you coming. “(Y/N), Why’d- How-?” You just cut off Dipper’s rambling and just answered his questions. “I’ve been here all day swimming and cool my head, McGucket showed me this place after I helped him from his son who was treating him like a dog, and I did that because I wanted to scare you guys.” Mabel just laughed at your explaination, while Dipper pouted at you, and the GD looked at you confused until his eye’s lite up. 

“So,” GD said, “You’re (Y/N), right?” You slowly nodded your head, and got a good look of him. Even though he looked a bit like a Gopher you noticed something even bigger, his green shirt with a question mark on it.  _Interesting,_ you thought. “Anyway,” the Gopher man began, “name’s Soos. We meet, like, 9 years ago, we used to be pretty close...I think.”  _Argh, another person who knew me 9 years ago,_ as you thought more about your memory loss sisutation,  _but I guess it’s a good thing as well, more people to ask about my past._  You looked over Soos’s shoulder and saw the twins looking at their hat’s, you felt bad for them, so you walked over to them and gave them each a soft pat on the head. However when you patted Dipper’s head you felt something under his hat. You took it off and found a disposable camera underneath. You gave it to Dipper, “it seems you have one more role of film left, I think if your quick enough you’ll be able to spend the rest of the day with Stan.” They looked at you and then camera before giving you a hug, they then walked towards their...I don’t think I can call it a boat...floating piece of metal. They looked towards you with a look that said ‘do wanna get in?’ to which you shook your head and they left. 

You went to McGucket and asked him if he could help you get out of the caves, to which he happily obliged leading you out of the caves. He even lead you back to the car park in front of the lake. However, the whole time you walked towards your destination, you felt as if you were being watched, but you soon relised why, many of the trees were birch trees, and on the barks were what looked like eyes. So you shook the feeling until you arrived at the edge of the forest near the car park, you about to thank McGucket but when you turned around he wasn’t even there. You arrived to the car, unlocked it and just sat, watching the twins, Stan and Soos do some fishing before the day ended. 

You stared at the water, well that was until you saw what looked like the Loch Ness monster breach the water. You stared at the being and it stared at you, before it nodded and went back into the depth’s of the lake. You smiled,  _I knew he wasn’t crazy._  

And before you could stare at the water any longer, Stan knocked on the window and you unlocked all the doors. With that everyone came into the car, but before you could even get the car running Stan feel asleep.  _How are we supposed to get home now?!_ Then another knock on the window, you looked to see Soos. “Sup, dawg, sorry to disturb you but it would seem I need a ride home, mind if you can give me a lift to the mystery shack?” You looked at him and unbuckled your seat, “can you drive?” 

“Sure can!” 

“Great, you’ll need to drive back to the shack, because I don’t know how to get there.” 

“No problem dudette.” With that you went over into the back seat and buckled down. You looked over at the twins, who were already asleep, and smiled at them. 

_Today’s been a pretty good day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Orignal) Updated 31st Of December, 2018  
> AKA: Last day of the year!!!  
> Author note:   
> *Author and Mabel lands on the ground in front of the Mystery shack*  
> Author: Thanks Mabel.  
> Mabel: Any time- um.  
> Author: The name’s Kitty.  
> Mabel: Cute name. Now lets meet my family.  
> *Mabel drags Author to the front door*  
> Author: OK! (Whispers to readers) Next time will be a Bill POV about the last couple of chapters. If not I’ll tell you guys a few days ahead of time. But until then, stay mysterious.  
> Mabel: who you talking to to?  
> Author: No one   
> *AKA- Author’s not ready to break fourth wall*


	5. Khdg kxqwlqj dqg srzhuv: sduw 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I usually write what I need say to within my little story, but I didn’t how I was going to fit it in, so I’ll just put it next to ‘Author note’ if I don’t know how to fit it in. As I said before that I was going to be doing a Bill POV, but when I was writing it, it seemed to have droned on forever so instead I’m continuing on with the story. Anyway enjoy my little story and the main story and I’ll see you guys at the end notes. 
> 
> *Author gets to the front door after Mabel dragged her there*
> 
> Mabel: So Kitty this is the Mystery Shack. It’s owned by my Grunkle Stan.
> 
> Author: Grunkle? Oh like great uncle? (Faking innocence)
> 
> Mabel: Yeah and I have a dorky brother named Dipper.
> 
> *Dipper comes down the stairs after hearing his name*
> 
> Dipper: Yeah, what do you want mabel?
> 
> *Mabel runs towards Dipper, dragging him towards Author*
> 
> Mabel: Dipper this is Kitty, Kitty this is my brother Dipper.
> 
> *Author and Dipper shake hands*
> 
> Dipper: So where are you from?
> 
> To be continued~

_**Bill’s POV:** _

**I can’t believe that stupid, walking, pink Mexican fish told her my prophecy. If I could kill that big frilly I would. But I can’t change the past, and for some reason any question that a person may ask, can’t forget the answer. Can’t take the memory, can’t lock it, I can’t do anything but watch, as she knows a little bit more about me than I had hoped for. Before I left that accursed dimension...well after I calmed down...I asked my question to Mr. Frilly. “What will happen to her if I continue down this path I’m taking?”**

**He thought for a moment before giving me a dumb riddle.**

The path you take will cause people to suffer,

And that just may include your destined lover.

Power will cloud your mind,

And if so you will become blind.

But at the end of the cross roads you may take,

There seems to be light, just one roads not straight.

You listen to your heart and not your mind,

You may then become intertwined with someone of mankind.

**Then he let me go without another word. I appeared back into the dreamscape in the cave, next to Cherry blossom. And I was furious at her, she could have asked and I would have told her...maybe. I followed her back to the car, she could feel my presence but shook it off because of the trees looked like they have ‘eyes’. If only she knew.**

**I followed her to the Mystery shack and right as she hit the bed she fell into a deep slumber. Perfect time to strike before she opens another door. And so I followed her into her Mindscape.**

* * *

Your POV:

You felt so out of place. You were currently laying upon the forest floor surrounded by binch trees. The atmosphere felt sinister and dark, and the colourless surroundings didn’t help. You could feel as if you were being watched.  _Wait no colour? Of course it’s a dream._  You concluded and got up from where you lying down.  _It would seem Cipher’s still mad at me, what I don’t get is why? I only asked the dumb question because he doesn’t talk much about himself._

 **“Aw come on. Your here for 30 seconds and you already recognised that it was a dream.”** Said the voice from behind you. You turn to see the floating yellow nacho complaining.  **“Like seriously, I didn’t even get a chance to scare you.”**  Said the complaining triangle. “Well, would you explain why your here?” 

**“Maybe, but now I’m not in the mood to tell you.”**

”Cipher.” You said threateningly.

**”Fine, I came for two reasons.”**

”Which are?”

**”Well one, you asked that big frilly about me. Like why couldn’t you ask me?”**

You stare at him like was he was crazy...which he was. “Cipher, I didn’t ask you because when I did ask a question about you, you refused to answer.”

 **”** **And which question was that?”**

”Are you the one causing my memories to return?” He stared at you in shock, then his gaze went to the ground. You did ask that question, and you did eventually get the answer, but from a different source. You didn’t want to dwell on sadness so you asked another question. “What’s your second reason to being here Cipher?” 

He turned from the ground to you and said his answer.  **“Wha- Oh right. My second reason to being here is to help train you.”**

”Train me? Train me for what?”

**”Train you to become a dream demon...well in human form at least.”**

”Wait, a dream demon. Cipher have completely lost it?”

**”Sorry toots, I lost my sanity a long, long time ago.”**

You sighed at his remark. “So how are you going to train me to be a dream demon?”

**“Oh that’s simple. Every night I teach you a new skill, how to make things appear out of thin air, how to travel into someone’s mind, etc, etc.”**

”And this is free?” You stare at him in disbelief, from that page he didn’t seem to the kind of guy to give anything. And if he did, it would something horrible.  **“Yes, it’s free. Don’t you trust me?”**

“No, I don’t trust you.” You say angrily. He then laughs manically,  **“in time you’ll trust me. Besides you’ve already learnt two new skills.”** You look at him confused. “What do you mean?”

He then points to your hands, you look to see them lit in a (f/c) fire. You then close your hands and flames were gone, to see if it was real you opened your hands again to see nothing...but when you focused to bring back the fire, your hands were yet again lit in flames. “This is so cool!!” You then demolish the fire once more and look up at Bill, he seemed to be staring off into space.  _ **One of these days...the world will be...**_ ”Ah Bill, how are you talking without moving your mouth?” You ask, he then turns around in shock.  **“How much did you hear?”** He says angrily, “Not much, it sounded staticky. Like all I heard was ‘one of these days’ and ‘the world will be’...“

You then began your own train of thought,  _hang on, his mouth wasn’t moving but I could still hear him . . . . I READ HIS MIND?!?!_ **“Oh yes you did cherry, that’s your other skill.”**

”But you never even taught me.”

**”You usually learn the skills on your own. But the more advanced the move the more likely you’ll need help to learn.”**

”Huh, so I can now read minds and make fire appear out of no where...cool!!” You say. But then the world began to fade in and out of focus.  **“Looks like your waking up. Have a fun week!”**

And with that you woke up feeling more relaxed then ever. You stretch and get up walk over to the mirror, you look into it to see a pair of (f/c) cat like eyes staring back at you. You were about to scream when they changed back to your natural eye colour, (e/c). You were shocked, is this a side affect of the charm. You then rushed into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

* * *

The three of you (you, Mabel and Dipper) were in the living room watching Duck-tective, okay you weren’t actually watching it but reading a book while spending some time with the twins.  _Where’s Stan?_ You thought. The day had been pretty quiet with not many customers, Mabel was knitting a sweater and trying to get some of Dipper’s popcorn that you had made, while Dipper was defending his popcorn, trying to eat it and watch Duck-tective all at the same time. 

“I’m afraid your services won’t be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident.” The constable on screen stated, before the duck started quacking that it was actually murder. “What?!” Stated the constable, before the tv announcer said they had messages before returning to the show. 

The twins were stoked about Duck-tective’s great ability to solve crimes. “That duck is a genius!” Mabel said, while you just nodded your head while reading your book. “Eh, it’s easier to find clues when you’re that close to the ground.” Dipper said to Mabel while she was still doubtful. “Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?”

”Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating...” Dipper then sniffs the air, “an entire tube of toothpaste?!”

”It was so sparkly...”

Dipper then turns to you, ”And (Y/N) has a caramal chocolate in her left pocket.”

”How did you know Dip dot?” You said surprised

”I have my ways.”

Just then Soos ran into the room. “Hey, dudes, you’ll never guess what I found!”

“Buried teasure!” Dipper said. 

“Buried-“ Mabel then laughs and pushes her brother, “Hey, I was going to say that!”

”Um,” You began, “a serect room?” Soos looks to you in shock, “are you a witch dude?”

”Ah no, I’m not a witch, but I’m guessing that I’m right.” And you all got up, with Soos leading us towards a door. “So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpapper. It’s crazy bonkers creepy!” He then opens the door, the room was filled with creepy wax figures. We all had our own flashlights and started exploring. Your flashlight instantly went onto a figure that looked like Stan. When it blinked you were about to scream, but he slowly put his finger to his mouth, so that he could try to slience you. You nodded having a faint idea of what was to happen next. “Whoa! It’s a secret wax musem!” Said Dipper after a while of exploring, “They’re so life-like.” Said Mabel while looking at a wax figure that looked like Sherlock Holmes. “Yeah,” said Soos while pointing his flashlight towards Stan, ”except for that one.” He stated, so you moved out of the way guessing the show was about to begin. “Hello!” Said Stan as he came to ‘life’. All three of them began to scream, while you were trying to hold in your laughter. Stan then chuckles while he says, “It’s just me, your Grunkle Stan!” They all run in fright while screaming, while you were howling in laughter. That was until you saw Grunkle Stan stand in front of you, and you also had the feeling that there was more then one pair of eyes on you. 

“Thanks for not spoiling the surprise kid.” Said Stan. 

“No problem. But you owe me.”

He groaned, “what do you want kid?” 

“One off the hook if I do a prank.” 

“Fine,” and he left you alone with all the creepy wax figures. You didn’t feel scared with them, you just felt unsettled. You shrugged and went back to the front desk to find the red haired girl, slacking off on the job. You didn’t care and instead walked over to her. There was now no one in the shop so you were free to talk to her. “So what you reading?” You asked, her eyes momentarily left the magazine before looking at you in surprise. “Oh can I help you? We so many different and wacky-“

You stopped her right away. “Not a customer, I’m one of Stan’s Grand nieces.” 

“Oh I thought he only had two grandkids?”

”Trust me he has three.” You say with a chuckle, before you got a good look of her. She looked 15 or 16, around your age. However compared to you, she had an aura that was like ‘I’m cool with most things and I don’t care.’ You kinda had a nagging feeling that you knew her...from a photo!!  _OMG IT’S HER!!_ “Are you Wendy Corduroy?!” 

“Who want’s to know?” 

“God, Wendy, it’s me, (Y/N) from 9 years ago.” She looked up and down you before asking you a trick question. “What’s my signature way of keeping a serect?” You zipped up your lips before throwing away the key, she look up you with surprise in her eyes. “It is you, OMG how long has it been to see you?” 

“It’s been 9 years.” You stated casually. You gave her a big bear hug, before she lifted you up off the ground. “So, (Y/N) what have you been up to?” 

“Not much, just trying to finish high school.”

”Oh that’s cool. You still learning latin?”

”Na, I finished learning latin, now I’m learning Japanese.”

”That’s cool.” 

You and Wendy have a big conversation on what has happened in the last 9 years before she headed out because of quitting time. You waved her good bye before you made your way into the shack where Mabel was working on, what seemed like a wax version of Stan with his pants on...luckily. Dipper was reading the journal again, but Stan was nowhere to be found.  _Probably down in the basement._ You sighed before you made your way to Dipper and gave a soft tap on the back. He jolted up before turning towards you with a sigh of relief. You looked at the page he was examining, which seemed about spells and curses. You were about to get a good look at the book before Dipper closed it on you. 

You shrugged and went to your room before flopping on your bed for a good night sleep. 

* * *

_You were in large field under a tree, what was strange about this was everything around you was black and white but the tree and flowers had colour. You were under a cherry blossom tree, it had flowered a little late since cherry blossoms come out during spring not summer. Bill was relaxing next you while you were writing in a book. It had small drawings in it from when you were younger, but the book was filled with story’s._

_**“You nearly finished (Y/N)?”** _

_”Yeah I’m nearly done.” You were trying to find the right word to describe what was happening around you, it wasn’t tranquil, but wasn’t chaos, but somewhere in between. **“Relaxing.”** You stare at Bill like he has two heads,  **“I think the word your looking for is relaxing, well that’s what I feel like when your near me at least.”** You smile at the demon, “I love this flower, I think the word in Japanese is Sakura.”_

_**”Yeah, but that just means Cherry blossom. Hey, I finally found a good nickname for ya.”**  You look up from your book, “and it is?”_

**_”Cherry blossom.”_ **

_”Huh, I like it.”_

_**“I’m glad you do.”** _

_And with that the dream comes to an end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I’ve been writing a new story up and I think it will be fantastic. Another Reader story but you know exactly what’s going to happen, that’s right you’ve traveled to a different dimension where Gravity falls does exist. All you know is that a person named ‘A’ has sent you there to have fun and make friends for the summer. I will be releasing it during my time in school so there will be a hiatus for this one so that I can write chapters for each. Luckily the hiatus won’t kick in on this story until the end of January so don’t fret, I’m just warning everyone ahead of time.
> 
> Now enjoy the author’s adventure.
> 
> Dipper: So where are you from?
> 
> Author: I’m from a tree?
> 
> *Dipper looks at Author unimpressed*
> 
> Author: No seriously, I was writing a new book when all of a sudden I appeared in a tree and I saw this triangle taunting me, then Mabel came in and rescued me. Now here we are.
> 
> *Dipper looks unconvinced while Mabel is jumping up and down*
> 
> Mabel: So I’m a hero? Yahoo.
> 
> Dipper: I’m still not convinced.
> 
> *Bill appears out of nowhere*
> 
> Bill: You should be unconvinced, most of it she isn’t lieing however some of it she is.
> 
> *Dipper looks to Author*
> 
> Dipper: Start explaining before I get Ford.
> 
> Author: Wait Ford is here already?!?! Maybe he can help me.
> 
> Ford: Who can I help?
> 
> To be continued~  
> Published: 7th of January, 2019.


	6. Khdg kxqwlqj dqg srzhuv: sduw 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know this is slightly later than usual, but I finally got one my devices to work after trying to get it to work for about 6 months...and I had to play it. Luckily I finished this chapter earlier and just needed to some editing. Any who I wanted this to be the final part but I think I might need to do another two after this one. But I hope you enjoy my story and guys, don’t forget to stay mysterious.
> 
> *Ford enters the room and see’s Bill, readying his gun straight away. Author puts her hands up straight away, while Bill gives a Cheshire Cat grin.*
> 
> Bill: Nice to see you to 
> 
> Ford: Get out of here Bill.
> 
> Bill: OK, but I’ll see you in your dreams.
> 
> *Bill disappears, leaving the author to do a lot of explaining to the three Pines that were in the room.*
> 
> Author: Thank you! You have no idea how long his been trying to get me to make a deal with him.
> 
> *Ford points the gun at you*
> 
> Ford: How do you know Bill?
> 
> Author: (sigh) you’ll probably want to sit down for this, it’s going to take a while to explain myself.
> 
> To be continued~  
> 

You awoke to the noise of cars honking and people’s loud gossiping. You were frustrated that you woke up, but you were also curious on what was going on. So you got up, got dressed out of your P.J’s and went outside to see what all the commotion was about. What you saw kind of surprised you. A lot of the towns folk were waiting in line, in front was a table that looked to be maned by Dipper and Wendy. While Stan and Soos were setting up the stage with all the creepy wax figures. However you couldn’t seem to find Mabel in the crowd. That was until...

“HELLO!” You nearly jumped five feet in the air at the scream of your younger sister. You put on your most serious face (which wasn’t that serious because you wanted to laugh) and faced Mabel. “Mabel,” you said as you began to crack up, “you scared me.”

“Yeah, but I’m glad you woke up for the grand revealing of my wax figure.”

“Wait, you made more of those creepy things?!” You said, concerned for Mabel and Dipper’s safety. “Yeah, but I had to. My muse spoke to me.”

“In what way?”

“You’ll see.” Mabel said as she ran off towards the stage and then stopped. “Well are you coming?”

You sighed but you still ran after her and went onto the stage. “So Mabel, when did you finish the wax figure?”

“Last night, right after you went to sleep. I tried to wake you up, but you were out like a log.” Stan then clears his throat over the microphone as me and Mabel sat at the back of the stage.

“You all know me, folks!” He begins, “Town darling, “Mr. Mystery.” But please, ladies, control yourselves!” The only three women in the audience that turned up, stared blankly while flies swarmed around them. You brought your hand to your mouth chuckling softly. Stan didn’t notice this so he continued. “As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold...” He dramatically paused, “Me!” He then uncovers a wax figure of himself, Soos then plays a fanfare sound on his keyboard that did a ‘ye-ah!’ sound multiple times, while two people politely clap and another just coughs.

You had to hold in your own chuckling so you wouldn’t hurt Mabel or Stan’s feelings, but it was hard. “And now a word from our own Mabelangelo!”

“It’s Mabel.” As she took the microphone and walked up to the front of the stage...and you followed. She looked at you weird, but you had your own reason why. The last time Mabel went on stage she had the whole audience throwing tomatoes at her, plus a couple people in the audience threw up that day. Mabel just shrugged and continued her speech.

“Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It’s covered in my blood, swear, tears, and other fluids!” The audience start to gag at what the sculpture is covered with, so you quickly took the microphone off of her and ‘translated’ her speech. “What she means is she worked on it all day yesterday, with no breaks, finishing it last night. So give her around of applause folks.” And they did, Mabel bowed as they all of them gave her a cheer. Stan however just rolled his eyes. “I will now take questions! You there!” She says as she points to McGucket.

You didn’t focus on his question as much as you saw a bold guy in a grey jump suit seemingly pick up something then disappear. “Um...Yes! Next question!” Mabel says as she points to a dude with a turkey baster in his hand. “Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think-“

“Um Toby,” you begin, “your microphone’s a turkey baster.”

“It certainly is—“

“Next question.” Stan says while point to a young woman, who looks like a real reporters. “Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter,” called it, “Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?” She then shows the flyer, and dead bang in the centre said free pizza. The crowd then began to get rowdy and Stan did...

“That was a typo. Good night, everyone!” He then uses a smoke bomb to escape, taking all the people’s admissions fee with him. The audience left furiously, a guy with a t-shirt that said ‘free pizza’ walks away sadly, while a very buff man punches a pole and says, “In your face!”

You then turned to Mabel as she leans on the table that Dipper and Wendy are at, while you are still in shock with the situation. “I think that went well.”

“Mabel,” you say still in a small amount of shock, “that did not go well...unless you mean no one got knocked out or killed then yes, it did go well.”

All three of you went into the shack to have the day off, since Stan still hadn’t returned. Dipper wanted to go into the forest but you said no due to the gnome and Gobblewonker incidents. So you all spent your day watching cartoons,playing board games and reading.

That was until Stan decided to show up again from out of the blue. He greeted you and the twins, while asking where Soos and Wendy went off to, saying they were slacking off on the job. “Stan,” you said, “if you didn’t look at the time, they went home.” He grunted that you were right and started to count his money. “Hot pumpkin pie!” He exclaimed excitedly, “look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person, this guy!” He says as he points to the wax figure of himself. You facepalmed at this remark as Mabel jokingly punches Stan and he starts to gently noogy her.

“Ooh! Yeah, you too, ya little gremlin. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow. Go, go!” He says while sending the twins to the bathroom upstairs, he then sighs, “kids.” Then looks at you, “when I said kids I ment all of them.”

“Stan, first of all I’m 16, so I not a kid. And second, it’s only seven o’clock, I can’t sleep until 10.”

“Fine.” Stan grumbles and sits on the couch, while your sitting against the left of the sofa. The show gets to the part of the duck solving the case. “Well, duck-tective, it seems you’ve really quacked the case.” You rolled your eyes at the joke while the duck started quacking while the subtitles read, “Don’t patronize me.” Stan then starts laughing at the joke. “Hahaha. Stupid Duck! Well, I’m gonna use the john. You need anything?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Oh, sorry kid, wasn’t talking to ya. I was talking to this guy.” He says as he points to the wax figure. You rolled your eyes, as the two seemingly have a conversation of their own. “Hahaha. I love this guy! Don’t you go nowhere.” He then stops at the door way and turns around to face you, “I wasn’t talking to you kid, so I’ll just say go to bed.” He then walks off, while you continue to watch the screen.

A few minutes in your eyes become slightly droopy, but that was until, someone placed a cloth to your nose and mouth. You began to panic, “sleep,” said the kidnapper. And that was the last you heard before the world went black.

** 3rd person POV **

(Y/N) had been kidnapped by the wax figures. They tied her up and gagged her so that she couldn’t call out to anyone when she woke up and placed her in the cardboard under the stairs. Unfortunately for them Bill Cipher is always watching, he became enraged when he found out that (Y/N) had been knocked out and kidnapped. But instead of helping her out he decided that he’d wait and see if she’ll be able to get out on her own.

Just then Stan walked into the room and saw the scene that lay out in front of him. “No...No...NOOOOOOO!” He screamed and the twins ran down the stairs, this is what woke (Y/N) from her short slumber.

** Your POV **

Argh, what happened? I feel like I’ve just been ran over by a truck. You thought as you tried to rub your headache away, however your hands had been tied. “Wah ah?” You tried to speak (translation-“what the?”) but there seemed to be a gag preventing you from speaking. I need to get out of here!!You thought as you tried to untie your hands, but it was useless as you were weak from whatever had knocked you out. But that was when you remembered, My power’s!! If I can’t get out, I need to communicate with someone who can.

And so you tried to send your thought’s to Dipper, as both Mabel and Stan would freak out too much to actually help you.

_Dipper! I need your help!_

_‘(Y/N)? I must be sleepy.’_

_Dipper, your not sleepy, I need your help._

_‘Wait, what? How can you do this? You taught you? Can I-‘_

_DIPPER! Stop getting distracted and help me!!_

_‘Right. So where are you?’_

_I don’t know, I think I’m in cupboard, I heard footsteps running down above me. Please help._

_‘I think I know where you are.’_

And with that someone opened the cupboard you were trapped in, that someone was Dipper. “How did you get stuck in there?” You look at him with a ‘I’d tell you but I need some help first’ look. As you were being untied, Mabel and Stan came rushing towards you, surprised at the situation you were in.

When you were finally untied Stan asked the big question, “What happened?” You sighed, using Dipper’s offered help to stay standing, considering the drug hadn’t wore off yet. “I don’t know. All I remember is that Stan went to use the toilet, I was watching the screen, then someone put a cloth to my face and everything went black. I didn’t see who they were and I woke up in to cupboard.”

“Don’t worry (Y/N), the police are on there way, we called them for the murder of wax Stan, but I think we now have two crimes that this guy committed.” Mabel said as the police arrived at the door. “Well, let’s hope that they’re not as crazy as the rest of this town.”

* * *

Stan was explaining the situation to the police officers. “I got up to use the john, right? And when I came back, blammo! He’s headless!”

“And I was stuck in the cupboard under the stairs. Thankfully Dipper found me and got me out.” You added to the story of what happened. “My expert handcrafting... besmirched. Besmiiiiiiirrrrrch!” Mabel cried out, you could see tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

“Who would do something like this?” Dipper said out loud, but you were thinking the same thing. “Hang on. Are you saying that you were tied up in the cupboard and knocked out? How do we know that you weren’t under aged drinking?” You’ve had enough of everyone being stupid, but you calmed down gave a gentle smile, dispite your rage. “If you need to check if I was “drunk” use the breath analyzer. But F.Y.I, I’ve never drunk any alcohol in my life.” He did test you and said that you were all clear, proving your earlier statement.

“So, what’s you opinion, Sheriff Blubs?” The skinny officer asked the officer that seemed to be Mr. Blubs. “Look,” he said to all of you, “we’d love to help you folks, but let’s face the facts... this case is unsolvable.”

“What?!” You and your family yelled. “You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!” Stan yelled while pointing to the officers.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dipper began. “There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help you if you want.”

“His really good,” both you and Mabel said, but it was Mabel that continued the conversation, “he figured out who was eating our tin cans!”

“All signs pointed to the goat.” Said Dipper in an affirmative voice, while Stan was still in a panic, he said something extremely insane. “Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He’s got a little brain up in his head.”

“Stan!!” You whispered angrily at Stan, as you were trying to defend your brother from the danger he could be placed in. Especially after being you were kidnapped by an unknown person. But it was what happened next that made your blood boil.

“Oooh! Would you look at what we got here!,” said Blubs, “City boy thinks he’s gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!”

“City Boooy! City Boooooy!” Said the skinny one, _that’s_ _it_ , _no_ _one_ _disrespects_ _my_ _brother_. You stand in front of Dipper in a defensive stance, “oi, you two!” They stop laughing and look at you with smug faces. You continue to speak, “how dare you disrespect my brother! He is only a child, however it is you two that are acting like children!” You begin to walk to them slowly and they begin to walk backwards, with fear written all over their faces. “If you were smart enough you’d let us help, considering that I was kidnapped and these “city kids” have more smarts than you. Heck, I don’t even think you guys know what 8x16 is.”

The two pull out a calculator out of their jacket to try to figure out the sum, “dudes, it’s 128 and I rest my case.” It was then one of the officers tried to retaliate, but a man on the officer’s walkie talkie began to speak. “Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!”

“It’s a 23-16!” Said the skinny one, excitedly. “Let’s move!” Said Blubs with the same enthusiasm, and they both ran off into their car, laughing all the way there. It was completely silent, until Dipper broke it off. “(Y/N) thank you for defending me, but you didn’t have to.”

You walk up to him and give him a hug. “Dipper I defended you because I wanted to, those guys were being jerks and are idiots. I don’t even know how they’re still even employed as officers.” You stand up and look at both of the twins. “But right now, I need to tell you how you were able to find me. And right after you both need sleep.” They both nodded and you looked up to see Stan slinking away, “That includes you to Stan!”

“But- I was- you can’t-“ you gave a harsh stare before he sighed. “Fine, we all need our rest.” You then sent the twins up stairs, with you following closely behind. You all then entered the room and sat on the floor.

You had decided you’d tell the truth of how you got your powers if the twins ever found out. However you would leave out Bill’s name and what he looked like, but you would tell everything else. Once both the twins were quiet and settled for the story, Dipper with a journal and pen in hand and Mabel staring intensely at you, you began your tale.

“It all started when we came on the bus to gravity falls...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys forgot to add at the first A/N that I’ll be doing a Q&A for you guys. Check out the next chapter for the details.
> 
> *Author tell’s the pines where she was from and what gravity falls is in her world. Pines were shocked, but Ford was unconvinced.*
> 
> Ford: I don’t belive you.
> 
> Author: That’s fine by me...but ask me a question that only a few people know.
> 
> *Ford thinks for a moment*
> 
> Ford: How did I obtain my knowledge on the werid happenings of gravity falls?
> 
> Dipper: Come on Ford, everyone knows that one.
> 
> *Author walks up to Ford and whispers in his ear*
> 
> Author: You obtained most of your knowledge on the werid things in Gravity Falls by researching, that was until you hit a road block and summoned Bill for the rest of that knowledge causing you to make a deal. You’d get knowledge, he’d get a gateway into this realm. Am I right?
> 
> *Ford looked shocked, but still nodded that the information was indeed correct.*
> 
> Ford: Ok I belive you anything else we should know?
> 
> Author: Did you play a real version of D, D and D recently?
> 
> Ford: Yes, but-
> 
> Author: I suggest that you’ll expect a visit tonight, take Bill’s warning to heart.
> 
> To be continued~


	7. Khdg kxqwlqj dqg srzhuv: sduw 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks or complains, I’m very sorry I wasn’t able to update last week. I hit a road bloke with writing this particular chapter. So due to this the hiatus date is going to be moved to next week or when the 8th chapter is done. Due to trying to move my story closer to a cipher episode (like dreamscapers) I’ll be skipping some of the episodes that I don’t see a point into adding into the story. Also due to the lateness of this story, there will be no A/N story. So enjoy this long awaited chapter and stay mysterious.

“And that brings us to about now.” You say, finishing up your explanation. You had the eery feeling of being watched during the entirety of your story. You were happy to know who that watchful person was, despite the feeling of dread. Dipper had stopped writing a while ago, intrigued by your story and as for Mabel, she was in shock on how much you have been through in just the last couple of weeks.

“So to sum it up,” Dipper says to break the silence within the room, “you have been given powers by a demon, for free, and that was the reason that you were able to communicate with me in my mind. For some reason, a creature called the Axolotl is trying to help you but you have no idea why. Plus that same creature is “whispering” things in your ear and also helping you regain your memories from when you were here in Gravity Falls nine years ago, correct?” You nod, even to you it sounded like a pretty far fetched story, but every word was true.

“I know it sounds ridiculous,” you began, “but you’ve experienced gnomes and a mechanical beast. A demon doesn’t sound that impossible considering what you guys have been through.” Dipper looks surprised but nods after some thought. Mabel, however, looks like she’s about to fall asleep in her lap. “Mabel, if you're tired you should go to sleep.”

Mabel looks at you with weary eyes, nods and walks to her bed, almost instantly falling asleep. Dipper, however, was asking every question under the sun. “When did you get your powers? Do you have a limit? Why did the Axolotl speak in rhymes? What-“ You stopped him before he could ask any more questions.

“Look Dipper, I’m tired and wanna go to sleep. You should too.” He looks at you with a small pout, but you weren’t having any of it tonight. You had just experienced being drugged and kidnapped all in the same night, you wanted some time to yourself. You put Dipper to bed, headed down the stairs and onto the porch to sit on the yellowing couch. 

“*Sigh* what am I going to do now?” You couldn’t fall asleep, not after what had happened. So you laid back into the couch, with your hand covering your eyes and just enjoyed the summer breeze. Then all of a sudden the breeze just stopped, you opened your eyes, taking your hand off your eyes to see that your surroundings have turned black and white. 

“Cipher!” You growled as felt the weight shift on the couch and an arm around your shoulder. **“Yes?~”**  Bill said with a sickening grin, you sighed and angrily got up from the couch. “What do you want Cipher?” You asked without turning towards him. He didn’t seem to take the hint though. **“To see my lovely cherry blossom, of course. However, you seem a bit out of sorts.”**

“I knew you were there...when I was explaining about you.”

**“Yeah, I knew that.”**

“So I’ll ask again. Why are you here?!” You said angrier, you didn’t know why you were so frustrated...but the look in Cipher’s eye’s broke you. It was a mix of sadness and hurt. “I...I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” You look at him with tears in your eyes. However, Bill’s expression went from sad to neutral in seconds.

**“It’s ok. I understand, you just don’t want anything to happen to your family.”**  He said with a small genuine smile, **“bedsides they did deserve to know the truth and now that they know, you can protect them a bit more easily.”** You smile, so he did understand why you did it. You turn towards Bill and smile. “Thank you, but I still need some time alone, please.”

He nods and he disappears, the world returning to colour and the breeze back in its place. You begin to look at the moon and stars, beginning to feel more at peace and ready for bed. You just flopped on to the bed looking towards the glass triangular prism, falling asleep in a matter of minutes and into the first dreamless night you've had in weeks.

* * *

** ~In the morning~ **

"Wax Stan has lost his head and it's up to us find it," Dipper said with confidence as you and Dipper were investigating the crime scene, while Mabel was taking photos of things related and unrelated to the scene. "And don't forget we still have to find out who captured me." You added, you really don't like to be left out.

“Right," Dipper says with a blush, he then pulls out a large bulletin board with a bunch of photos of the townsfolk. "There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murder could've of been anyone." You lean onto the yellowing chair’s arm with your right hand, however you instantly moved your hand away when you felt the texture of wax.

"Yeah, even us!" Mabel gasps, looking at both you and Dipper in shock. You however frown, "well it couldn't have been me. I was stuck in the cupboard when it happened." Dipper still looks at you with suspicion. "Yeah but in this town, anything is possible. Ghost, Zombies and supernatural powers exist." He says looking at you dead in the eyes, "it could be months before we find our first clue."

"Hey! Look a clue!" Mabel says as you and Dipper are arguing over you being on the suspect list. You and Dipper turned to where she was pointing...

"Footprints?" You said clearly confused. "Yeah, but look." Mabel pointed out, "they've got a hole in them."

“And their leading to..." Said Dipper, clearly ignoring his sister. You just rolled your eyes at his behaviour though. However, all three of you gasped when Dipper discovered an axe hiding behind the yellowing chair.

You grabbed the axe just before the twins could even touch the thing. And so, you did the responsible thing by bringing it to an adult...which unfortunately was at the time was Soos. The twins followed you around until you gave it to Soos, but then you had to explain the situation to him. 

"So what do you think?" You asked Soos questionably. "Well, in my opinion: this is an axe." _I kinda walked into that one,_  you thought. "Wait a minute," said Mabel, "what about the lumberjack?"

"OF COURSE!!" Dipper shouted, pacing back and forth on the floor explaining what "could" of happened. "He was furious when he didn't get his free pizza."

"Furious enough, for murder!" Mabel said in an vengeful tone. Soos then picks up the conversation from there. "Oh, you mean Manly Dan." _That name sound familiar._  "Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown." _Oh now I remember, he’s Wendy’s dad._

“Then that’s where we’re going!” Mabel says with her fist in the air, _OK I need to stop this before they get hurt or in trouble._  “Mabel, Dipper, I don’t think Manly Dan murdered wax Stan.”

“Why do you think that (Y/n)?” Dipper asks, clearly curious about your opinion. “Well, Dan’s Wendy’s dad. Do you think that Dan would risk his own daughter’s job for revenge? Like seriously, if it was me and I was denied free pizza, I would be angry about it for a few hours, but then I’d buy or make my own. As much as the town’s crazy, I don’t think there is anyone crazy enough to want to get revenge over a few slices of free pizza.”

“She does have a point dude.” Says Soos, supporting your theory. “Still,” Dipper adds, “we need to make sure, it’s better to be safe then sorry. So let’s go.”

“You three are so awesome. You guys are like the Mystery Trio!”

“Don’t call us that.” Dipper says as the three of you walked outside towards the town. However, you had only made it about three steps outside to see Stan pulling out a coffin from his car. “Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya?” He says, as he struggles to carry the coffin out of the car by himself. As you make your way towards the coffin in the car, you ask the million dollar question. “What’s with the coffin Stan?”

“Oh, I’m just doin’ a memorial service for wax Stan. Something small, but classy.” He says as we start moving the coffin out the car. You knew there was more to this, so you’d go and ask later. Dipper and Mabel had other plans though. “Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we’ve got a big break in the case!” Dipper said with enthusiasm.

“Break in the case!” Mabel said, as she repeated what Dipper had just said like it was an echo.

“We’re heading to the town right now to interrogate he murderer.” Dipper continued. “We have an axe!” Mabel says, as she reaches into Dipper bag showing the axe to Stan. _I thought I grabbed that thing as we went out the door,_  you thought, _it must have slipped my mind by mistake._  As you were thinking this Mabel was making a sort of horror movie screeching sound.

“Hm, seems like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn’t want you to do.” You looked at Stan in shock, _is he actually going to stop them from going?_ “Good thing I’m an uncle.” _Yep too good to be true._ “Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!” He screamed.

“Hey, (Y/N) are you coming?” Dipper asks, still waiting for you to unload the coffin. You and Stan haven’t really made your way towards the shack yet. “Sorry Dip-in dot, I’m going to stay and look for more clues at the crime scene. Though I think you guys can handle yourself, especially after the gnome incident.” You say and walk with Stan towards the Mystery Shack, as the twins faded out of view.

* * *

You and Stan make it to the parlour and set down the coffin. Stan walks up to you with a concern look, he then places a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, (Y/N),” Stan begins, “is everything alright?” 

“I should ask the same to you to.” You say staring at him. “It’s about your brother, isn’t it?” Stan averts his eyes from you, and in some weird way, it signals to you a yes. You sigh and give him a hug. “Stan,” you begin, “you may be a con man, a bone head and a lier. But you are still soft on the inside.” He begins to hug you back and you felt small wet patches on your shoulder. You just rub his back, allowing him to have his moment of weakness in front of you. He soon lets go and before he walks back out into the hallway, he gives you a small smile.

You smile to yourself and walk into the hallway, unfortunately slipping on a dried puddle of wax. **(A/N: I’ve done that when my younger sibling had a fascination with wax and fire).** You got up, a little sore and angry, and went to look at the crime scene once more to look for any clues that were missed. There really wasn’t anything though, seriously there was absolutely no missed clues. If anything, the only thing that was missed was some drag marks on the floor, and they ended up at the closet under the stairs. So the only thing that you can deduce is that the murderer and the kidnapper were either the same person, or they were working together.

You walked to the living room where the headless, wax Stan was still lying on the floor. You sighed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pit cola, then walked back into the living room, sitting at the gambling table. “Argh, this is infuriating.” You say, taking a swig at the drink, “I don’t get it, the criminal leaves no fingerprints, but instead leaves footprints. It can’t be a ghost because they don’t leave foot prints and it can’t be human because they’d leave fingerprints, even if they’re wearing gloves.” 

Your hand then touches a small pile of shaved wax that’s on the table. _And why do I keep finding and slipping on wax today?_ You think, as you try to get the sticky wax off. Then an idea popped into your head, you grabbed some of the sticky tape and one of Dippers thinking pens. You dipped your thumb into the pile of wax once more, covered your waxy thumb with as much of the ink in Dipper’s pen as you could, and pressed it onto the sticky side of the tape. It left no fingerprint. 

You turned towards wax Stan to see his shoes, remembering the footprints. There was a hole in his left shoe, the same shoe as the footprints. Colour drains from your face at the realisation of who the murder is. _Oh no. I need to tell Stan and the twins, I have to get them out of here._

You get up and run towards the door. Your just about to open it, but a pair of hands grabs your wrists and pull you back, another pair then cover your mouth to prevent you from screaming. You thrashed about, trying to get them to loosen their grip as they dragged you into a different room. After a good five minutes though, you relise that you aren’t getting anywhere and so you stop altogether. Breathing heavily and looking around to find yourself in the parlour, surrounded by all of Stan’s wax figures staring directly at you. They were all there, Sherlock Holmes, Larry King, Coolio, Richard Nixon, Groucho Marx, William Shakespeare, Genghis Khan, Lizzie Borden, Queen Elizabeth II, Robin Hood and Edgar Allan Poe, all as wax figures.

You didn’t know what was going to happen, you were shaking, you were scared. Your attention was drawn towards Sherlock Holmes as he had stepped forward from the crowd. Your shaking got worse as he drew closer to you, until he stopped and kneeled in front of you, taking your chin in his hand. “So this is girl Cipher was talking about.” Your head was turned this way and that way, fear was still burning in your eyes. _Cipher? Bill Cipher? What the hell has he got do with this?_  “We would usually kill anyone who’d discover our secret,” he says as he gets up and walks away, “however a deals a deal. We don’t get hurt by him, if we don’t hurt you.” He says causally, fear seems to slightly subside, that is until he makes another remark with a mischievous glint in his wax eyes.

“But he never said we couldn’t let you dream.” And with that a cloth with a strong smell of chemicals was brought to your nose. The world began to swirl and the world turned black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updated 29/01/2019)


	8. Khdg kxqwlqj dqg srzhuv: sduw 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m so sorry that this chapter is late, I had writer's block, school and a whole bunch of drama surrounding my life. Due to school starting and a bunch of assessment due, I got piled with work and study, this story’s planned hiatus will go on until about the 8th of April. During this time I can study and work on the next coming chapters at my own pace. But trust me I will come back, until then stay mysterious. 

**Bill’s POV**

**I have been following Pinetree and Shooting Star all day. Watching them try (and fail) to figure out who stole candle Fez’s head. It was hilarious that I already knew what was going on, while they didn’t.**

**Last night when I left (Y/n) alone, I decided to do something truly insane. Make a deal with a bunch of candles to keep a mortal safe. They agreed to the terms of the deal, with them requesting a way out of their curse. Agreeing to their request I shook on the deal. “OH AND DON’T FORGET,” I said after all the terms were agreed on, “IF ANY OF YOU WAX HEADS HURT HER, I’LL TURN YOU ALL INTO LIVING CANDLES.”**

**They all shivered and I left with my goodbye remark about buying more gold.**

**Yep, that’s what I call a normal Saturday evening.**

**Anyway back to the Pines twins. They had gone into the bar when I felt a shiver run down my non-existent spine. Fear and worry plunged me deep into my very being (since I don’t have a soul). The problem was I didn’t know why...unless-**

**I teleported to the shack and saw the scene unfold before me. It seems that Cherry had solved the mystery before her brother and sister could, resulting in another kidnap by the candles. She looked scared and in shock of what was going on. At that moment all I wanted to do was- strangely -comfort her.**

**I watched as that unfashionable wax head came over to her and...HE TOUCHED HER!!! _I WILL KILL HIM!!!_ But I knew it was wishful thinking, I can’t kill him...but maybe someone else can. As I was in my thoughts, I watched as waxy told her about our deal, she was shocked and angry, but most of all relieved. Well, that was until he drugged her....again...and this time quiet strongly. **

**I watched them take her to her room, still tied up, and place her on the bed. Once they left I entered her mind, so I could try to bring her back to reality.**

* * *

(Y/n)'s POV

_Cold.._.

_Black..._

These were the first words to come to my mind. I was shaking- no shivering in the inky darkness. I felt no weight a _s_ if I’d was floating in mid-air. There was no noise. It was nice and dreadful at the same time. Almost like the calm before the storm. 

I don’t know when. I don’t know how. But I do know that at some point the cold turned into something pleasant, warmth. As much I wanted to know who my saver was...I just couldn’t. Whatever happened to me before this had drained so much of my energy that I couldn’t even open my eyes. But in some odd way, I didn’t want to. Within this warmth, I felt warm and safe. 

“Sakura.” _Hum, whoever this knows a bit of Japanese. But who would call me cherry...blossom? WAIT, BILL?!?!_

 **“Finally, I’ve been trying to wake up your subconscious. Good thing those wax heads didn’t give you anything stronger or you would have been in a 3-month coma.”** _Wait...wax heads? Coma? Oh my God, I need to warn the twins...and Stan._ I try to get up with what little energy I have but struggled to get out of Bill’s embrace. _“_ **Easy Cherry, it’s not every day that you have a possible near death experience. Besides, Pinetree, Shooting Star and Fez are fine.”**

 _Pine tree? Shooting Star? Fez? Who on earth are they?_ **“They’re your family dumb dumb. Sheesh, for a kid who solved a mystery case before those twins you sure act stupid.”** From there we just floated in calm silence, with Bill still giving me a hug. While I was starting to fall asleep...even though I have no idea how you fall asleep in your mind. But before I drifted off any further, Bill whispered something into my ear. I couldn’t understand any of it, but before I could ask any questions I woke up in my room, still tied up. 

* * *

Your POV (2nd POV)

_Great._ You thought. You tried to get out of, but with your hands tied (quite literally) your unable to do much...well except watching light fill your room that it. _Wait, the light's_ coming _into the room?_

_...Oh my God, how long was I out for?_

You tried to loosen your bounds, but instead of loosening them you just ended up on the floor with a big ‘THUMP’. You groaned due to the pain of landing onto the floor face first but was soon delighted when you heard footsteps running down the stairs. 

You then heard the door creak open, however, you couldn’t see who they were due to your face plant. “A little help, please?” You said into the floorboards. 

When you felt the trembling hands finally untie you, you looked up to become face to face with...Mabel. She was crying but also smiling. “Hi, Mabe-“ was all that you got out, before getting glomped into a crying hug. You spread your arms around her, patting her head and giving her soft shushes. Soon you were joined by Dipper, who was in a silent shock, then Stan was just confused about the whole situation when he came down. 

Eventually, you calmed Mabel down enough so that she had stopped crying, however, she refused to let you go, so you just gave her a piggyback ride and headed towards Dipper. But Dipper was still in shock. Stan had already tried to get him out of it, but since he wasn’t able to he gave up and walked into the kitchen. 

You snapped your fingers in front of him, nothing.

You took the journal out of his pocket, nothing

You even told him who stole the capers, nothing.

You were starting to run out of ideas when one of Mabel’s crayon came into your field of vision, it was red. You decided to take this a step further and grabbed the red crayon. Then you whispered, “Dipper if you don’t wake up, Mabel’s gonna give you a makeover,” into Dipper’s ear. Dipper woke up instantly from his shocked state, but he just stared at you in aw. “Alright, Dipper I get that I’m amazing and all, but I don’t understand why she was crying.” You say while pointing to Mabel who is currently cuddling (more like death grip) into your back. 

Dipper then seems to refocus on your conversation due to the embarrassment written all over his face. “Um...well,” he tries to begin, while rubbing the back of his neck, “t-t-t-the wax figures seemed to come to life after we discovered their secret, when we called out your name Wax Sherlock Holmes said that they had killed you, b-because you had discovered their secret earlier...and...and..an-“ You stopped him right then and there, his tears beginning to cover his cheeks. You gave him a big hug hushing him with a song as his tears fell free from his eyes. 

**Whistle down the wind**

**Let your voices carry**

**Drown out all the rain**

**Light a patch of darkness**

**Treacherous and scary**

Dipper hugs you tighter as you continue to sing. So you started rubbing small circles into his back. 

**Howl at the stars**

**Whisper when you’re sleepy**

**I’ll be there to hold you**

**I’ll be there to stop**

**The chills and all the weeping**

As you continue to sing you felt another presence within the room, but you ignored it and continued singing.

**Make it clear and strong**

**So the whole night long**

**Every signal that you send**

**Until the very end**

**I will not abandon you, my precious friend,**

 

**So try and stand the tide**

**Then you’ll raise a banner**

**Send a flare up in the sky**

**Try to burn a torch**

**And try to build a bonfire**

 

**Every signal that you send**

**Until the very end**

**I’m there**

 

**So whistle down the wind**

**For I have always been**

**Right there.**

You let go of Dipper and he looked at you with slightly red, puffy eyes. _Did they stay up all night to fight those wax figures?_

“OK Sir Dipping sauce, you’ve been up all night. You need some sort of shut-eye.” Then you looked towards Mabel who was snuggling into your back. “That goes for you to Lady Mabelton.” And you lead Dipper into the attic upstairs and place both to bed. Within a couple of seconds, they were out.

You then headed downstairs to see Stan attempt to make some (what you believed to be) pancakes, however, you could smell something burning before you even got in the kitchen. He then began to overreact when the food he was cooking caught on fire, he tried to use the fire extinguisher but it seemed to have been broken. While he was running around like he was a headless chicken, you did the responsible thing. 

Luckily enough you do a lot of cooking at home, so you knew what to do in this kind of situation. You turned off the gas stove top, grabbed the fry pan cover and carefully covered the pan. All the while, Stan hadn’t noticed that you had the situation under control and he was still panicking. It was only when you slapped him (after covering the pan) across the face did he realise what was going on. 

“Ah, thanks, kid.” He said as if he was embarrassed. “That’s alright but, one, don’t call me kid,” you said as his cheeks began to calm down, “and two, what are doing? Don’t you know how to cook?” 

“...”

 _OMG, he really doesn’t know how to cook._ “What have you been living off Stan? Take away and freezer food?”

“Hey, I also eat fruit...sometimes.”

“Well, it does explain a few things about your figure.” You say implying that he is fat. “Well, why don’t you make something then?”

“Well since you burnt all the pancake batter, do you have any eggs?” Stan nods to the question. “So then, me and you can have some eggs on toast.”

You get cracking (literally) into making breakfast, grabbing a new fry pan and about four eggs. Then you broke the eggs into a bowl and whipped them up, after whipping them you placed the eggs into the already prepared pan and started to break the mixture apart to make scrambled eggs. All the while, as you made the eggs and toast Stan was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. After a few more minutes in the kitchen, breakfast was ready and served. Giving Stan his share and sitting down at the table. 

“So where are the twins?” Was Stan’s great conversation starter. “Well, they fought those wax figures all night I thought they could use some sleep.” Stan looked at you sceptically. “Do you really believe that they were fighting wax figures? Because there is no way they could come to life.”

“Stan, I was attacked, gagged, drugged and threatened by those.”

“They could be delusional, you could be delusional.”

You sigh at how Stan’s being so unreasonably, that he won’t believe in you or the supernatural. “Stan, if you believe that machine will work in the future, you must believe in the supernatural.”

“Why?” Stan asks. “Well, I’ve been thinking,” you begin, “your brother never told you how he got the idea to make the machine, no?”

“No, he didn’t. All he said was that he built it to discover more.”

“Exactly, he said that it was to discover, but he never told you who gave him the blueprints or the math to figure out how to open it.” You say, trying to state your case with him. “I think that someone or something, with a lot of knowledge, found him and told him about the possibility for even more discovery. But something went wrong and he then went coo-coo bananas trying to stop them.” 

“That does sound like a good case, but why would I need to believe in the supernatural for someone who knows math?”

“Because whoever gave him that formula must have had a **lot** of time to look for that kind of knowledge. They either had a final goal or were completely board out of their brains.” Stan must have thought you were joking because he just laughed at you, sighing you go back to your breakfast and look out the window.

_I wonder what this week has in store._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Oh, and the song is called Whistle down the wind by Andrew Lloyd Webber.
> 
> Updated: 23/02/2019


	9. Important A/N

**I’m so so so sorry guys. I know I said that I’d have the next chapter up and running by the 8th of April and currently its the 18th of May. My wireless keyboard broke and it’s been a disaster to use the touch screen. The wireless keyboards are expensive too, so I’ve been saving up for one and I’ve finally got it. If you're wondering why I just didn’t go on a computer or use the touchpad, well there are two reasons. One- the internet in Australia is one of the worst in the world. And we are currently (as a nation) trying to speed up the upload and download speed. And two: my half-semester results came back and they weren’t pretty. I’m trying to up my results for the second half of the semester so I don’t fail my subjects and can continue on with my work career. It’s not anyone’s fault but mine for not keeping up with my working schedule.**

**But I do have new ideas, thanks to my new book, and now I can make mini-episodes. So next chapter, find out what happened to Dipper, Mabel and their big sister (Y/N) after the wax head incident.**

**Until then- STAY MYSTERIOUS!!!!**


	10. Mini-sode 1: After the wax heads

It’s wasn’t until 11 in the morning that the twins decided to wake up, both a little grouchy. But no that wasn’t weird. Well weird for Mabel but not Dipper, anyway I’m getting off track. The weird event happened when I had just finished making lunch for myself, Dipper and Stan. 

I offered to make Mabel something to eat, but she wanted to let her creativity flow, so she said she’d make her own food. And even though I tried, I couldn’t stop her making these odd sandwiches which she called, “her “world famous” Peanut Butter and Whatever Else is in the Fridge Sandwiches.”

So as I was serving the (edible) food, I began to hear odd things within the walls. It seemed to be talking about an “exclusive interview” with a possum that was “coming up next.”

I looked to Dipper to see that his face had actually paled. _Could this mean...?_ Dipper jumped into action asking Mabel to help him with whatever was in the vents. _I wonder if it’s a talking possum._ However she “kindly” denied the offer due to her being busy with her new lumpy crayon set while watching the brightest and most shivering movie ever, “Dream Boy High 2: Craz + Xyler’s Bodexcellent Radventure!”

Dipper then turned to me, considering that our sister was a lost cause, (at this very moment). I sigh knowing that at this moment my brother truly needed my help. “OK, I’ll help the best I can,” I say, he then grabs me into the strongest hug his noodle arms can give. He then runs upstairs, leaving me to clean the dishes and the mess Mabel had made. 

* * *

 

Dipper came running downstairs with a brunch of the items for his, ad-Vent-ure...yeah now that I think about it the joke sucks. Anyway, he brings a net, rope, flashlight, a switch knife and one of Mabel’s odd creations. He said goodbye to Mabel then jumped into the living room vent. He was a metre away from the entrance of the vent before turning back towards me, wondering why I wasn’t following him. 

“Dipper I can’t fit into the vent space, you’ll need to do this alone,” I say to him, which brings about a sad expression. “But don’t worry,” I say, trying to bring his hopes up, “you don’t know where you’ll be, that’s where I come in,” I say with a smirk. He grins and after nodding, he entered the maze of corridors and vents. 

* * *

We were about three to four hours into trying to locate the talking...object and still came up with nothing. We had travelled to the bathroom, attic, shop and even to the bathroom. It wasn’t until we headed to the kitchen did we begin to hear things. “They took me out of Brooklyn, but they couldn’t take Brooklyn out of me.” It had said faintly. When Dipper said it was coming from above him, I tried to stop him but he had already gone before I could stop him. 

It was another five hours before I heard a scream, and rushed into the kitchen, thinking Dipper broke through the ceiling. But it seemed that wasn’t the case, as he was screaming for help. I asked if anything was broken or sprained, and when he said ‘no’ I sat on the floor waiting for him to come out on his own. Which did happen...eventually. He was covered in peanut butter and fresh bruises. 

I didn’t even say a word before he just crashed onto the yellowing couch, not even bothering to take a shower. I decided to head to bed as well, hoping for a fulfilling sleep. I take off bill’s charm and began to fall to the temptation of sleep. 

* * *

I enter a world that looked similar to Dipper’s nightmare. But likely, some of Bill’s lessons have been about dream manipulation. So I began to think of a calmer setting and decided on a beach. But the beach I was thinking of was not the beach I got. Instead, I was standing on a beach looking out towards the ocean. Near where I was stood an old swing set, squeezing in the wind. I thought this was a very peaceful setting, well until a blast of energy swooshed close to my ear. 

Frightened turn slowly with my hands up to see...”Stan?!” A man that looked like Stanley Pines, stood holding a gun-like object at me. 

“Second time I won’t miss.” He begins to re-energise his machine, I widen my eyes realising that his trying to kill me. “WAIT!! PLEASE, I DON’T WANT TO DIE IN MY DREAMS!!!” I say in a panic. He then gets angry, “Your dreams, please you can’t dream Bill.” He re-aims at me, “I’m not Bill, I’m (Y/N), (Y/N) Pines.” I say, still in a panic. Time passes slowly.

...1 second.

...2 seconds.

...3 seconds.

I open my eyes to a no longer confident Stan, but one in confusion. I bring my hands down slowly and walk up to him gradually. Soon I stand in front of him, him not scared of me and I not shying away from him. I look into eyes, they seemed tired but full of fight, they were almost the same as Stan’s. But Stan doesn’t have the spark that whatever he's doing is for the greater good, but his double seems to. 

“You seem similar to Stan Pines. Are you perhaps related?” I had a feeling but I wanted to make sure it was true.

“You mean Stanley Pines, I’m his twin brother.” He says with tears beginning to form. I give him a hug, and he returns it tenfold. As we continue the dream begins to waver, but we continue to hug until the dream is over. 

* * *

I wake me up from the realistic dream at around 9 in the morning. I begin to remember the dream, but I silently make a vow not to tell anyone until the time is right. I then try to remember what happened last night, which isn’t a great deal., except for Mabel’s peanut butter and whatever else is in the fridge sandwich and something to do with air vents. Thinking it wasn’t too important, I return the pendant to its rightful place and head up to the kitchen. 

But as walk towards the kitchen, I begin to hear Mabel and what sounded like a news presenter in the lounge room. I walk over to see Mabel having a joyful conversation with a disembodied wax head, while Dipper, still covered in peanut butter, was asleep in Stan’s yellowing chair. _So that’s what we were chasing, I thought it was a talking rat!!!_ I think to myself as watch them talk, remembering the events of last night. They both look at me for a few moments before returning to whatever they were talking about before. And seeing as she wasn’t being harmed in any way, shape or form, I left them alone to make omelettes for the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can’t believe I completed that!!! Anyways, I gotta study so the next chapter is going to be either half of the next episode or the full episode. But if you wanna know where I got this idea, well my birthday was in April and well, I asked for journal 3. But I’ve gotta go, so until then stay mysterious!!!
> 
> (updated 18/05/2019)


	11. Wkh kdqg wkdw urfnv wkh Pdeho: sduw 1

Argh, last week was so painful...

You wanna know what happened? Well, it all started about 3 days after the fight with the wax figures. 

* * *

**~3 Days After the Wax Fight~**

Stan was outside tricking some of the tourists with the "bag of mystery", while I, Soos and the twins were in the living room watching tv. As much as I would rather read than watch a tv program, sometimes it’s better to just watch some mindless tv from time to time. Anyway, Me, Dipper, Mabel and Soos were sitting around the tv watching a show called Tiger Fist.

_God_ _this is so cringy, who writes these shows_ _?_  I would've been glad to do anything else, but right now I was watching a cringy tv show. I had already finished my book and Bill hadn't come around for a visit. No note to say where he was going or when he'll be back, just 'poof' gone! And even though I've been adventuring with the twins, we haven't seen anything paranormal...well except for the occasional gnome or two, which would bow down the moment I had eye contact with it before it ran off. 

Finally, it came to the commercials and I was about to run for it, but Soos grabbed my shirt before saying, “Wait, girl dog, it’s that creepy commercial I was talking about.” I groaned, then grabbed my shirt back and plopped onto the ground to watch the odd advertisement. 

“Are you completely miserable?” Asked the over voice.  _God help us all! It’s the first few words and I already don’t like it._

“YES!” Said the crying actor. 

“Then you need to meet...” it slightly paused before saying in a whisper, “Gideon.” 

“Gideon?” Dipper said with a confused face.

“What makes him so special?” Mabel asked the tv, expecting it to answer her. 

Unbelievably it did, “He’s a psychic.” Mabel then made a sound similar to a confused Scooby Doo, but the tv just continued on. “So don’t waste your time with other so-called “man of mystery"." Said the commercial before plastering a clip of Stan coming out of the outhouse. It then was stamped with the word "FRAUD" across it in big, red letters. 

_OK, I get that Stan's a bad guy for being a con man, but seriously, there is no need to put dirt on your competition._ I thought before it went onto saying to come and then a fast message and blah blah blah... Yeah, I really didn't care at that point. 

"Wow," Mabel said with an inquisitive grin, "I'm getting all curious-y inside!"

"Well don't get too curious-y." Stan says as he walks in, "ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble." I look at him for a moment, slightly confused. But then I realised that yesterday when he went out to get the groceries, he was in a pretty good mood, but when he came back he was all grumpy again. Seriously, he couldn't even be cheered up by Mabel.  

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asks both me and Dipper on our opinions. "I don't think so," I say bluntly. Dipper, however, is more apprehensive, "well, I think we should go and find out." He says after a **really** long time. 

But before I could say anything Stan beat me to it. "Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" He then leaves the room I, however, followed him, due to a gut feeling that these guys were gonna go no matter what. He stops in the kitchen, “what do you want (Y/n)?”  _He finally used my name._

“Sorry, I’m just guessing that the twins and Soos won’t listen to your warning.”

“Yeah, I kinda knew that that was going to happen.”

“But Stan, if they go I have to go, being the older sibling and all.”

“Eh...Soos can take care of ‘em.”

“Do you think Soos can truly handle the paranormal?” He stares at me after that remark. After a “careful” moment of thinking, he sighs, leans on the door frame before crossing his arms. “Yeah I hear ya, but how do I keep them safe?”

“Let me go.” 

“Wait, what?!” Stan says in utter disbelief. “I said let me go, I’ve dealt with the worst of Gravity Falls. I think I can protect them from an arch nemesis, especially yours.”

He sighs before looking out the window. He didn’t say anything for a while, so I began to make way to the living room, but before I could even get there...

“Keep them safe (Y/n).” I nodded and walked into the living room to watch the rest of that odd cartoon with the twins.  _Argh, there can’t be anything worse than this._

* * *

_I take that back._ I, the twins and Soos, stood just out the front of the tent of telepathy and God I could see why Stan hates this place. It’s a scam off the Mystery Shack. Like seriously ‘Gideon’s psychic sack’, that’s a rip off Stan’s ‘sack of mystery.’ They even have their own Soos which was ironically named Deuce. When I mentioned this to Soos though, he gave a death stare to the poor guy. 

Eventually, the show started with a big shadow across the stage curtain. 

”It’s starting! It’s starting!” Mabel exclaimed joyfully.  

“Let’s see what this monster looks like,” Dipper said inquisitively. The curtains open up to reveal a young, short boy with big, white hair. He was wearing a baby, blue tuxedo and a strange bolo tie which gave me a bad vibe. “Hello, America! My name is Li’l Gideon.” Say’s the young boy in a southern country accent. After he says this, he claps his hands and doves fly out of his hair.  _That young boy, with hair too big for his head, is the child psychic? Yeah, I think he’s getting help somehow after all this is Gravity Falls._

“That’s Stan’s mortal enemy?” Dipper say’s completely surprised. “But he’s so wittle!” Mabel’s responds back as she squishes her cheeks together. 

“I think he’s more than meets the eye, after all, no one is **that** happy,” I say to the twins, but it seemed that they weren’t listening. As Gideon continued on I looked around (from my seat) at the darkened tent and I was surprised to see a symbol that looked like Bill’s original form. I touched my necklace to comfort myself. I was dragged out of my thought’s by a piano beginning to play and returned my attention to the show. It seemed Gideon was going to sing,  _I hope he’s better than Stan._

“Oh, I can see, what other’s can’t see. It ain’t some sideshow trick, it’s innate ability.”  _Ok better than Stan but still not good._  “Where others are blind, I am furturely inclined. And you too could see, if you were widdle ol’ me! Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y’all to keep it going!” As he sings the entire crowd, Mabel, Soos and Dipper, unintentionally stand and start clapping. I, however, didn’t stand. Maybe it didn’t work because my magic was stronger than whatever Gideon was using, otherwise, I had no clue why I wasn't standing. 

Anyway, as Dipper was freaking out about his situation, Gideon kept on singing. He first pointed to an old lady with a cat sitting her lap, “you wish your son would call you more.” 

_Oh poor thing, but I guess he might be busy_. I thought this before she spoke, “I’m leaving everything to my cats!” Her cat then screamed after her response.  _Nope, she’s a crazy cat lady_   _and_ _her cat’s crazy too._

“I sense you’ve been here before.”Gideon sings while pointing to one of the sheriff’s of the town. And of all things, he was wearing Gideon merchandise. “What gave it away?” He says oblivious.  _Yes, really what gave it away? You're wearing his stuff! God, I hope my family isn’t as gullible as the rest of the town._ Gideon then begins to move from the Sheriff and towards us. He gives me a quick glance before singing again.

“I’ll read your mind if I’m able. Something tells me you’re named Mabel.”He moves back to the stage, while Mabel stares at him in disbelief asking ‘how he do that.’ I myself though was asking a different question in my head,  _is everyone in my family that oblivious?!_ The song continued on.

"So welcome all ye... to the Tent of Telepathy. And thanks for visiting... widdle ol' me!" He finishes off by dancing in a small circle before doing jazz hands. The crowd and Mabel seemed to love the performance. He said thanks to the audience and people (finally) started to leave the creepy tent.

As we left the tent, Mabel and Dipper were having their own conversation about the show. Dipper saying that Gideon was a fraud, while Mabel thought he looked pretty cool with his hair. And even though I was only listening to their conversation, I couldn't help but feel that there was something more sinister about him. Something about him just yelled bad news... _I will need to keep an eye on him, to make sure the kids are safe,_ I thought as I got an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. I turned quickly, only to catch a glimpse of white. 

* * *

So I bet you're wondering what happened next? Well, I can tell you now nothing special happened during the night. No strange dreams or notes or anything paranormal happened that night.

Although, I did get a good nights sleep. Does that count?

Anyway, it was midafternoon when...

* * *

"Look Dipper! (Y/N)!" Mabel yelled as she ran down the stairs. I was sitting next to Dipper reading about Aztec legends when I heard the commotion. I looked up from my book to see a horrifying sight of Mabel’s face completely covered in gems stones. “I’ve successfully bedazzled my face! BLINK!” She then blinks and some of the sequins fall off her face, “Ow!” She then groans I don’t know if it was from the jewels on her face or the jewels falling off of it.

“Is that permanent?” Dipper asks while looking towards me for an answer. I just sigh at the situation, “Mabel, this is the 35th you’ve done this. I’d think you learnt your lesson after the 34th time you bedazzled your face.” I said, now thinking of things Stan needs to buy to get all the sequins off her face. 

It’s as I’m thinking about what more we need that the doorbell rings, interrupting my thoughts. “Somebody, answer the door!!!” Stan yells from his study, from memory I think he said he was “doing his taxes”. 

“I’LL GET IT!!!” Mabel says rushing to the door, leaving me and Dipper alone in the room. I continue to read my book until Stan calls out to Mabel. “Who’s at the door?”

”No one, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel calls out. OK, it was at that moment I knew something was wrong. Mabel is a sweetheart and all, but the one thing she doesn’t do often is lie. When she does only 3 people who'd know if she’s lying, my parents, the best lier in the world and me, her big sister. “Ah Dipper,” I say to him as he pulls out the creepy red book, “I’m going to check up on Mabel.” He nods and goes back to the book, while I travel to the front door. But before I could get there all I heard was the words “makeover” and the door clicking closed.  _Is my sister in trouble? Does she have another boyfriend? What do I do?! What do I do?!_

I was panicking for my sister's safety, pacing back and forth the length of the living room. As much as I wanted to follow her, I didn’t want her to distrust me. So all I could do was wait for her safe return.

* * *

**Author note:**

**It's been about a month since I've updated this book, which means my life has gone smoothly. Anyway's I have a feeling some of you guys would like my Author story to continue...but I have no idea so I'm going to hold a poll vote. So, if you want me to continue or not, or place it as a separate book there will be options in the poll[here](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11956888/Childhood-love-Author-story). **

**Oh also, if you guys have made any fanart for this story please send it, this is my biggest story to ever been written by me, and it makes me feel honoured that it has enough creativity for artists to draw what comes to there mind.**

**But until next time, STAY MYSTERIOUS!!!**

**Updated: (09/06/2019)**

 


End file.
